Fell into Remnant
by No-one Special 4
Summary: Kill or be killed a philosophy that has controlled his life, now in a world at peace, what will a monster do? Rating changed to be on the safe side. (swearing)
1. Prologue

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ This story focuses on my very own Undertale character in the world of RWBY, or the very least his 'Underfell' counterpart, I'll also be tossing in my friend's own character from the fell timeline.

So without further adu, by the way this is my first fanfic so don't go full genocide on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Underfell, or RWBY ~

* * *

~Prologue~

Nothing, nothing at all that's what was all around him, it was an endless void, no light, no darkness and all his senses were stripped from him.

Then for a brief moment he saw a flash of red so fleeting he doubted he ever saw it, maybe he was going mad in this void? But then for a moment he saw the flash again, but this time in white and just like the previous it was gone as soon as it appeared, he swore to himself that he saw it that time and that it seemed closer than before. Next he saw the colour black, it was even closer than the white and seemed to linger for a few seconds or was it hours? He had long since lost track of time and finally he was blinded by a bright golden shine that seemed to never end and was uncomfortably close.

* * *

A figure was laid in the forest, unmoving seemingly unconscious, he had long black trench coat that seemed torn at the ends with the hood up to obscure his face with a dark red t-shirt, worn blue jeans covered his legs ending at a pair of black boots, the figure also wore a pair of grey gloves and a grey scarf covering the lower half of his face, to top off his look he had a leather belt strapped across his chest, with four white knives on the front of it and a similar longsword sheathed on his back.

Slowly the figure came to, groaning as he sat up, he looked around with a hand to his forehead to keep away the light. When he took note of his surroundings he was left in a state of confusion, "am I dead?" He asked himself in a gruff and tired voice, as a cool breeze hit him he looked up, only to be blinded by the afternoon sun, his confusion deepened "am I on the surface?" He asked bewildered "h-how the last time I checked I-" he cut himself off as recent memories came to the forefront of his mind, now he'd realized what happened.

Deciding he spent enough time talking to himself the figure got into a standing position, his glowing silver eyes looked around in thought, before he could decide though something new to him burst into the clearing, it looked like a tall bipedal wolf covered in pitch black fur with what seemed to be a bone mask and various white spikes protruding from its back. Red eyes met silver as the two stared each other down, "hey mu-" the clothed figure started before the beast charged towards him. Quickly drawing his sword he blocked the strike "wow someone's excited" he muttered before pushing the beast back and holding out his hand, then slamming it towards the ground, only to be surprised when nothing happened, "heh that's new" he muttered as he dodges another swipe from the wolf, he quickly slashed at its neck severing it, he watched in fascination as it dissolved soon after its death, shrugging to himself he turned to leave only to see three more of that furry creature, "let's just get this over with" he said as threw a knife at the one on the left and charged towards the one on the right, sliding under a left slash, he swung his blade severing its left arm, wasting no time he jumped back as the third creature attempted to bite him, only for the blade to go through the roof of its mouth, quickly releasing his sword he ducked as the one armed wolf tried to bisect him, drawing two of his knives he stabbed his attacker's arm and slit its throat, turning around he saw that the knife he threw earlier hit its target, he felt relief as the creatures dissolved.

After retrieving his weapons he decided to climb a tree to see what was nearby, after seeing what looked to be city walls he decided to go there and gather a little info and maybe test if his magic still worked, climbing down he started making his way to the wall.

When he made it there, after killing more of those creatures, he noticed just how high it was, "well might as do that magic test now" he muttered, with little effort multiple sharp-tipped bones were brought into existence "good to know they still work, though that seemed easier than normal", he soon stabbed them into the wall to act as footholds, with little effort he ascended the wall and jumped to the other side.

* * *

~A/N~ Cut that's a wrap, if its not obvious enough what the character is well too bad, so feel free to guess what his name is.

Also if anyone wants they can attempt a reading story of this, so yeah also like I said at the start don't go full genocide on this it's just the prologue... so don't worry it'll get a lot worse.

I'm No-one Special.


	2. City of Bones

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ Welcome back to the technically first chapter of 'Fell into Remnant', so if you're back I must be doing something right so… let's do this

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Undertale', 'Underfell' or 'RWBY' ~

* * *

~Chapter 1; City of bones~

One week, that's how long he had been here, on the surface, to him this was a whole new world, and he was surrounded by humans, and he personally hadn't had the best experience with their species in the underground, but in a world full of them he had no choice but to give them a chance. He had gotten quite a bit done, thanks to the local library.

-(flashback)- (I'll try not to make a habit of this)

A figure in a torn trench-coat walked into the library (~A/N~ still not revealing the name yet) "Excuse me sir, you have to sign here" said the librarian sitting at the front desk gesturing to the clipboard in front of her. The librarian was a middle-aged woman with a dark complexion brown eyes and short grey hair, in a worn beige cardigan with a small name tag saying 'Linda' and a black buttoned up shirt, the rest of her body was obscured by the desk "hm… okay" the hooded man replied signing his name at the bottom of the rather short list, "huh your name is-" she started.

"A font I know, weird tradition" he interrupted "by the way which way is the history section?", Linda looked surprised as if no-one normally asked for help "um… its three aisles down, on the left" she stated factually "if you have any other questions let me know" Linda smiled seeming happier than before "um… okay will do" he replied as he left

-(present day)-

He had learned a lot in there such as; the differences between the humans and faunus, the war between them, the creatures of grimm and the academies founded to stop them. He had form several opinions on what he had learned the most prominent being that humans were stupider than he thought, being racist to the faunus because they could, the academies were alright and the weapons that these 'Huntsmen' and 'Huntresses' used were very interesting to say the least.

His musings were cut short when a TV in a shop window started to cover the news, the news anchor was a pale skinned woman with lavender coloured hair and yellow eyes wearing a purple button shirt and a black suit jacket, the screen also displayed her name in the bottom corner as Lisa Lavender "Thank you, Cyril" the woman started as the screen displayed various faunus holding signs "In other new, this Saturday's 'faunus civil rights' protest turned dark when members of the 'White Fang' disrupted the ceremony" the screen changes again to show the 'White Fang' insignia "The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." he tuned the rest out as he let his thoughts fall on the so called 'equal rights' group, they were once just that but now... "fucking idiots" he muttered they demanded faunus supremacy which in turn would lead to the rise of the human equivalent of the White Fang which would theoretically create an endless cycle of faunus dominance then human dominance, all because they were all too stupid to just sit down and rationally talk things out without being racist, after-all violence is never the first answer even the 'Underground' understood that concept mainly because any fights ended with death and even though the world was 'kill or be killed' most wanted to avoid death, but the White Fang seemed perfectly content with killing people and blowing up trains.

He noticed it was night as he looked up and saw the shattered moon in the sky "shit I'm really tired" he muttered under his breath as he walked down an ally to find a more secluded place to think and maybe take a nap. He soon came to a rather run down street where he noticed a couple empty houses which he could definitely spend the night in, plus whilst inside he try out a new idea.

* * *

The next morning seemed to be going well so far as it turned out that house wasn't empty, there were some two-bit thugs using it as a hideout, they tried to rob him the attempt was hilarious they kept saying "we'll hurt you if you don't hand over the lien" and when they attacked it was over so quickly that it was funny, when they started running away they called him a monster in an attempt to insult, they looked so confused when he agreed with them and his response "its only polite to agree when one is called what they are" and the looks on their faces was absolutely priceless and as a bonus they left their stash behind, so free money, while normally he would have returned it… he couldn't do that here as he wouldn't know where to start so he might as well have it.

Deciding to try out his new idea he sat down on the roof of the now abandoned building and started to concentrate feeling his magic flow in his bones, but… something was different it was flowing more calmly than usual he was at a loss cause this was new territory to him, slowly he started drawing it out, it was incredibly receptive the slightest pull and it go directly where he wanted it to, thinking this could be useful he started to focus it on his eyes, because theoretically if he set the magic to a particular frequency he might be able to see the souls of the humans and faunus he came across plus it would render stealth useless against him. Opening his eyes to reveal a blinding silver glow, and he was blinded in return when he saw the powerful souls of humans and faunus for seven street blocks "aah fuck!" he yelled as he simultaneously clutching his eyes and cutting off his magic to them "attempt one failure, but I confirmed it would work, so lets see if I can find the right frequency".

* * *

~A/N~ well chapter 1 is done welcome to the city of Vale everyone and if anyone wants to go full genocide on this chapter do ahead, also I subtly told when in the RWBY timeline he is so until next time, also if anyone wants they can keep guessing the name cause it'll be revealed soon.

I'm No-One Special


	3. Skeleton in the Closet

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ So today I'll sort of be revealing the name of our 'Hero' but the biggest clue I gave you was in my first "~A/N~" that this is an OC so to all of you who guessed sans well…

Sorry if the time this took annoyed any of you I have trouble getting ideas from my head to my hands, some of it gets lost in translation.

Anyway this chapter is building up to one I've been thinking of for a while and the chapter name is a hint to what is going to happen so let's begin.

"speech" _'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Underfell, or RWBY ~

* * *

~Chapter 2 Skeleton in the Closet~

Carefully the trench-coat wearing man on the rooftop opened his eyes revealing a brilliant silver to all who could see, he ignored the dull ache left over from his numerous failed attempts looking up he could see the small souls of the birds flying over head, bracing himself he looked around seeing the strong different coloured souls, but it was bearable so that means he did it, "geez that took longer than I expected" he mumbled "now lets test this out", he slowly stood up and pondered where to go, maybe the library or he could just wonder around the city.

* * *

Here he was walking through the doors of the library again seeing quite a few souls inside and he noticed, it was still Linda at the front desk, she seemed to be wearing the same cardigan as before only with a burgundy t-shirt underneath this time and she was stood up allowing him to see both the blue jeans she was wearing and the cat-like tail protruding from them, in fact she seemed to perk up a little upon seeing him almost like someone greeting an old friend "hello Mr. Aster" she said cheerfully yep she was definitely happy to see him.

"Hi Linda" he responded "y'know I don't care if you call me by my first name"

"I'm just being polite and its apart of my job to greet people like that" Linda replied "so what're here for today"

"Not much today, just browsing" he said as he started walking towards the book aisles, he heard Linda sigh as he turned into the fantasy section, he saw a few interesting sounding books like; A demigod child recovering a stolen god weapon, A teenager becoming a vampire and fighting his new instincts, Two girls being taken to a school of moral black and white, A pair of magic siblings fighting a corrupt government, and even a story of men trying to reclaim their lost treasure from a dragon.

Without even noticing he had wondered into the adult section, one book in particular caught his eye "'Ninjas of Love' what's that?" he asked himself as he knew two different types of 'love' one being a strong emotional between individuals, and the other was an acronym standing for 'Level of Violence' and he knows which he has experienced more of, but to be honest he wouldn't mind seeing either in a story.

He opened the book to a random page and he soon figured out which type it meant "oh my..." he muttered "c-can a human leg bend that far…?" he quickly closed the book looking around to see if anyone saw him with a deep blush under his scarf "I-I think I need some air" he decided.

As he walked past the front desk to leave he heard Linda call out "are you leaving already Mr. Aster?" slowly he turned around to answer her.

"Y-yeah I ju-just remembered I have something important to do… yeah" he stuttered trying to banish the perverted thoughts that entered his head at Linda's innocent expression "see ya", he was very quick to leave after that leaving a confused Linda behind.

* * *

Walking through the streets of Vale, the city he learned he was in he was still trying to banish his indecent thoughts, _'its not like I haven't done that before...'_ he thought to himself but it was the emotional bond he wanted and he knew it, his stomach rumbled changing the topic of his thoughts he let out a sigh as he decided to get lunch.

He soon came across a small food stand with a sign saying 'A Simple Wok' across the top, he ducked in and noticed they provided take away which was good because he didn't want to be seen _'I' have very high standards after all'_ he thought to himself as e looked over the humble menu "what can I do for ya?" a rather raspy voice said he looked down from the menu to see a rather old man in a brown apron, he looked at the menu again for a second "could I have a Miso Ramen? To go?" he asked

"Sure thing" the old man smiled as he replied "would you like chopsticks or a fork?"

"Fork" he answered bluntly as the old man went to what was presumably the kitchen, board he stated to hum to himself "do do do do, do do do do do do, do do do do, do do do do do" soon the old man came back with a take away box "here ya go that'll be 20 Lien" the cook said politely

"Right, here" he said as handed over the payment "see ya" as he left he looked up to see what time it was only to once again be blinded by the afternoon sun "fuck… I need a watch or something" he muttered as he moved to the side to avoid hitting a green haired teen, only to stop and grab her wrist to prevent the theft of his wallet "I don't think so kid" he said making eye contact, her red irises meeting his silver ones "go find someone else to mug" he continued as he took what was his back, leaving a shocked dark skinned girl behind, _'heh she thought she could steal_ _from me?, ha! I' outsmarted Temmies, she didn't stand a chance"_ he thought as he turned the corner.

* * *

Back on his rooftop he pulled his scarf down to reveal the cracked bottom jaw of a skull "heh I pull down my scarf only to scarf down some food" he chuckled to himself picking up a bit of the noodles with the plastic fork he was given.

* * *

~A/N~ That bit about the Temmies is my head cannon that their hyper intelligent but dumb down their speech so we can understand it, and Bob has the intellect of an average person.

The stories mentioned I mentioned are actual ones that I have read in order being;

1) Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief

2) Darren Shan Circe de Freak

3) School of Good and Evil

4) Witch & Wizard the Gift

5) The Hobbit.

Also if anyone can think of a better name for this story I'm open to suggestions until next time.

I'm No-one Special.


	4. Whispers in the Dark

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ Here we go chapter 3 A.K.A part 4 of my story I honestly didn't think I'd have the confidence to write this far, but enough of me. Also as a side note this chapter will be a little different.

"BACK TO THE ADVENTURE" - Stuffwell 'Mario & Luigi Partners in Time'

"Speech" _'Thinking'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Underfell, or RWBY ~

* * *

~Chapter 3 Whispers in the Dark~

It was night in Vale and we come across an interesting site, a should be empty warehouse full of people. In the back there was an office wear a curious discussion was taking place.

"And you're saying that he was able to escape your illusion Emerald?" A young woman sitting at the desk asked, she had pale skin, long raven black hair covering her left eye and a pair of golden amber eyes, she was wearing a short, long sleeved dress that wrapped around her hands like an archer's braces with golden markings across her back and arms and a large broach on her right hip, and she wore a pair black high heels and a jewelled anklet around her right ankle.

"No, it was like he wasn't effected at all" Replied Emerald, she was a dark skinned teen with short green hair and 2 long tails tied back and a pair of red eyes, she wore a white wrap around her upper torso with a gap in the front to show off her green bra leaving the entirety of her stomach uncovered, she also also had a silver armlet and 2 bracelets on her left arm with green hand-guards covering both her middle fingers, she had a pair of white three-quarter trousers with brown leather guards that covered from her thighs to her knees and 2 brown belts resting on her hips with holsters for her guns on the back, she also wore a pair black strapped heels.

The woman at the desk looked intrigued "how much power did you put behind it?" she asked curiously, after all not many could notice her illusions, let alone resist them. "It the was one I normally use when getting money" Emerald answered her mistress "he also looked really strange"

"Wow looks like you're not as you think" a third, male voice spoke up, he was a pale skinned teen, with silver hair and dark eyes, he wore a black and grey short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves with dark grey arm-guards and a pair of black trousers with a grey stripe going down each leg with a grey sash tied around his waist and a pair of black steel-toed boots with shotgun firing mechanisms attached to the back.

"Mercury don't antagonize her. Emerald, you were saying?" the woman behind the desk said casting Mercury an annoyed glare.

"Yes as I was saying before the tin man interrupted me" Emerald started showing her dislike of the monochrome teen "he kept himself covered up, he also had weird eyes"

"Oh did you get lost in them?" Mercury interrupted chuckling to himself.

"NO YOU IDIOT!, they silver and glowing" Emerald yelled finally losing her patience.

"That's interesting, I thought you'd start with that" a second male voice spoke up "isn't it Neo", he was a green-eyed man with ginger hair that flicked to the right covered by a black bowler hat, he wore a closed, white long-coat with a grey neckerchief around his neck, he also had black gloves on his hands, he wore a pair of black trousers and black shoes.

Neo looked at her boss, Neo was a short girl who had half brown and half pink hair with white steaks in the pink half, her eyes were the opposite of her hair with the left was pink and the right was brown, she wore a white jacket with a pink interior with a black corset that curved at the bottom to show her hips and black gloves to cover her hands and a multitude of necklaces around her neck, she wore brown trousers and grey, heeled boots.

"Oh Neo don't give me that look" the bower hatted guy complained.

"What do you mean Roman?" the woman behind the desk questioned.

The identified Roman turned to the woman "well Cinder I'm not sure if you noticed but, 'Little red scything hood' had silver eyes too, who knows they might be related" he responded simultaneously answering her question and giving her an idea.

"Interesting, let's give him a test" Cinder said to her group, Emerald I'll leave it to you to find and test him.

* * *

In a large office that looked like the inside of a clockwork tower the sole occupant was having a serious conversation "Look… Ozpin, I think I found some info on Amber's attackers" came the rough, slightly drunk voice from the other side of the call "or at the very least someone connected to them".

Ozpin looked surprised as he heard this information, Ozpin was a middle-aged man with white hair and brown eyes behind a pair of reading glasses, he wore a green turtle neck with a silver cross pin on the neck with a black waistcoat and a dark green suit jacket over the top with matching trousers and a pair of black business shoes. He quickly reigned in his shock "Qrow are sure about this?"

"Positive he doesn't exactly blend in and..." on the other end Qrow paused.

"What is it Qrow?" Ozpin asked concerned, not much could give Qrow pause, "Well… I can't find out a single thing about this guy" Qrow answered annoyed, "Qrow if you think its a good idea, I want you to approach him, when you think its a good idea" Ozpin said calmly "while yes there's a chance he could be affiliated with them, there is also a chance he isn't, so we have play this carefully", Ozpin waited as he heard Qrow sigh.

"Alright, I'll call you again when I have more info, see ya oz..." Qrow said as he hung up. Ozpin let out a sigh as he took a sip of his coffee, it gone lukewarm during the call, _'this is very serious, let_ ' _s hope Qrow has something'_ he thought to himself _'_ _this will certainly be an interesting year'_.

* * *

Unknowing of the plans being towards him, our 'Hero' for lack of a better word… was bored.

With an almighty sigh he stood to his feet, leaving his hideout he decided to take a walk, looking up still mesmerized by the sight of the actual sky he disappeared into the night.

* * *

~A/N~ This is for everyone like me who doesn't have a RT 1st account but still need a little RWBY content.

Also Neo is my favourite villain and I'm looking forward to adding more of her into the story.

Also it may seem soon... but I'm putting in a poll.

Who should approach

Qrow

or Emerald

I'm No-one Special.


	5. White Fanged Skull

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ Welcome back everyone, this is a chapter that's been in my head for a while and by the chapter name you can guess what's coming, however this does not change the vote as a wild *blank* won't appear yet that'll be the next chapter.

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Underfell, or RWBY ~

* * *

~Chapter 4 White Fanged Skull~

He walked the dimly lit streets bored out of his mind, at least down in the underground he had something to do, well for him someone, but enough of that he continued looking for a way to entertain himself, as he looked up he noticed a place still open "Tukson's Book Trade" he read aloud "I've got nothing else to do so..." as he walked in the front door the bell hanging above it chimed alerting the occupants of a new guest.

"Hello" greeted the man behind the front desk, upon seeing the man who walked in he was suspicious "welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every- book under the sun". Tukson was a tall man with a lot of muscle, he had short black hair and amber eyes he also had mutton chops and visible hair on his arms, he wore a burgundy zip-up shirt with a white t-shirt, he had a pair of dark beige trousers and black smart shoes. "Is there anything I can help you with" he continued nervously, "no… I'm just browsing" the covered man replied.

"You got a name stranger?" Tukson asked trying to figure out his guest's motive

"Yes" he replied smugly

"I meant what is it?" Tukson pressed highly suspicious

"Isn't it only polite to give your own name before asking someone else's" he replied grinning under his scarf "I mean you don't want to be rude"

"I'm Tukson Embers" he self-introduced "and you are?"

"Oh where are my manners I'm N-" he was cut off as a car crashed across the street, "what the fuck?" he asked as he turned to leave.

Once outside he saw two men wearing black pants, boots and shirts with hoods covering the tops of their heads and steel mask obscuring the upper half of their faces, with a light grey vest with a familiar red logo on the back covering the torso, likely for protection. He could see them mugging the human woman inside the car "HEY!" he yelled causing them to jump out of being startled, they soon composed themselves and turned to him carelessly waving their guns around.

"Oh look what we got here" the taller one said his voice revealing his gender "some human playing hero" he continued cockily "oh man the boss would love this"

"Maybe we shouldn't he looks like a huntsmen" the second masked figure said meekly revealing herself to him and an idea suddenly formed in his skull.

"If I go with you will you let the people in the car go?" he said "I mean what would your boss prefer some random people or a huntsmen?" he continued neglecting to mention the fact that he wasn't one.

"See let's take him, try anything and we'll shoot you" the man stated confident they could contain him, while the woman seemed to have a brain and looked unsure.

* * *

Curious he looked around him as he was being marched through a warehouse, various masked faunus sneering at him as he passed, while others looked curious or even fearful, his musings were cut short by his 'escort' calling out to his superior.

"Sarge!" the masked man shouted deliberately next his head "look what we caught", a man carrying a shotgun walked out from around the corner he wore the standard uniform but with a distinct red coat over the top and the red and white of his mask was inverted which covered his entire face.

"Good work soldier, I'll deal with this dirt-bag from here..." the sergeant spoke with gruff, southern accent before he paused "soldier? Why is this dirt-bag still armed?" he chuckled at the memory of the White Fang member trying to disarm him, "did I say something funny dirt-bag?" the man in front of him challenged.

"Well… I'm sorry what do I call you?" he asked generally curious

"Sarge" the sergeant replied immediately

"...Wait your name is Sarge?" he asked slightly confused

"Yep pappy always said dress for job you wanted I just took it a step further" he answered happily

"I can respect that. Well… Sarge" he started again "you brought in to the middle of all of this… whatever this is" he looked around various White Fang members pointing guns and swords at him "so I can just beat you up now..." he left the threat hang in the air "or you can turn yourselves in and start doing some good"

"And what makes you think one human can do all that?" Sarge asked levelling his shotgun towards his chest.

"Well… who said I was human?" the covered man asked his eyes glowing a vicious silver "I'm Niagara Aster, nice to meet you"

No-one could react as he held out his right hand, blue hearts appearing in front of everyone, he slammed his hand downwards the hearts following the movement, dragging the faunus with them.

Looking around he noticed some members already getting up, acting quickly he snapped his fingers several bones materialising in the air around him, with a mental command he hurtled them towards them cracking their masks on impact, deciding they were unconscious he span around drawing his sword in the process, slicing a rifle in half before the trigger was pulled the woman holding it looked down in shock, looking up she received a gloved fist to the jaw knocking her over.

He heard a chuckle behind him as Sarge pointed his shotgun at him, without looking Niagara stomped one of legs, a large femur shot out of the ground hitting Sarge in the ass launching the faunus over him, using the same foot Niagara drew his foot back and kicked the falling sergeant in the chest launching him on to a group of his troops.

Looking back he saw various White Fang members drawing a variety of melee tools from swords to maces, deciding to get the upper hand Niagara charged towards them, slashing out he knocked an axe wielder to the ground before leaning back to dodge a stab from a glaive, grabbing it Niagara used is leverage to get up his hood falling off in the process revealing the cracked upper half a skull shocking all the White Fang members stiff, he pulled the glaive out of the deer faunus' hand spinning it he used the blunt handle to knock them all out, Niagara them tossed the 'borrowed' weapon away and pulled up his hood.

Looking around at his handy work Niagara could see various people either groaning in pain or just unconscious deciding to leave he took a step towards the exit only to stand on something looking down he saw custom revolver, he picked it up to have a closer look. Silver eyes looked around the gun in curiosity, it seemed to have 10 slots in the revolving chamber pulling out a bullet to inspect it he saw a .44 Remington Magnum bullet, "definitely not for self defence" he muttered as he continued to leave he heard a voice "N-Niagara?" turning he saw a single woman White Fang soldier… with a familiar cat-like tail waving nervously behind her.

"Linda?" the silver-eyed man asked, she nodded confirming his suspicions "look I didn't kill them, and… because you're my friend I'll let you go" he then looked into her brown eyes with his silver ones "but all I ask is you do some good for people and keep what you saw here a secret" as he finished Niagara left, with Linda doing the same soon after with her decision made.

* * *

~A/N~ I'm sorry to everyone I kept waiting I've been failing so hard with the fight in this chapter.

I honestly could not think of a last name for Tukson so I just wrote the first thing that popped into my head.

Who found my reference to another Rooster Teeth series. Now I want people to decide if they will be recurring so feel free to ask.

Also as a last note my next chapter will take a while I've got some redecorating to do.

Finally a vote thank you MagicInTheStars

I'm No-one Special.


	6. Chipped Tooth

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Welcome back and Merry Christmas everyone I want to thank anyone who enjoys this story you're the reason I continue past the first chapter.

No-one: Also this chapter will like 'Whispers in the Dark' to both show what happened after last time and to give everyone a chance to vote on who approaches Niagara first.

No-one: To those who read "Beacon's Demons" so far and are wondering who 'Eft_Ninja' is he is a friend of mine who let me use his OC, but doesn't have an account on this website, also another OC of his will be featured in this story at a later date.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Undertale', 'Underfell' or 'RWBY'~

* * *

~Chapter 5 Chipped Tooth~

"Due to an anonymous tip the 'VPD' were able to take an entire warehouse of White Fang into custody" stated Lisa Lavender "whether or not there is more White Fang activity in the area we cannot say at this time" the screen was turned off by a calm Ozpin.

The headmaster of Beacon sighed as he nursed the cup of coffee in his hands _'it's been a month since the semester started and then this happens'_ he thought to himself _'I wonder how Miss Belladonna will take the news'_ his thoughts were cut short as the deputy headmistress walked in.

She a fair skinned woman in her mid-thirties, she had blonde hair tied back in a bun and pair of brown rimmed glasses in front of her green eyes, she wore a white blouse with baggy sleeves that tightened at the wrists with slight cleavage showing, she had a black, ragged cape that was purple on the inside, she had a black skirt over a pair of dark brown tights and a pair of black boots.

"More paperwork Glynda?" Ozpin asked curious as to why she had come in.

"It seems there is still conflict with team RWBY" Glynda stated calmly "and there has been some development from Mr. Arc on the trip to the Forever Fall" she then placed a stack of forms on his desk "the progress reports" she clarified.

"No rest for the weary then" Ozpin sighed.

* * *

At the police headquarters of Vale a tired dark haired man sighed "so somebody just said 'Here is the White Fang come get em'" he was a tall man with messy, black hair with grey streaks and burgundy eyes, he was wearing a light grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the collar pressed out with a deep red cape hanging off his shoulders and a small tilted cross around his neck, he was wearing a pair of black trousers and boots and had a large sword hanging on his back.

"That's right Mr. Branwen" the cop said looking over the file in his hands "also from what we gathered there's no higher ups here"

"Look just call me Qrow and this whole thing will go by quicker" the huntsmen sighed "any of 'em say who did it?"

"Well..." the cop started "the description of his appearance was consistent, but..." he stopped "one described him as a silver eyed monster" as he finished his statement Qrow seemed a lot more interested.

"Really?" he asked "did he say anything else?"

"Erm yeah" the cop answered "he said 'There's no way that thing was human' why?"

"Nothing, I need to make a call"

* * *

Leaning on the roof of the police station was Qrow scroll in hand "what is it Qrow?" Ozpin's tired voice came from the other end "it's getting quite late"

"I've got some info on our mystery man" Qrow started "he's the one that took out the bunch of fang" Qrow paused to let the professor take it in "and one of them described him as 'a silver eyed monster' Oz" the other end was dead silent for a moment.

"Qrow I believe you should approach him" Ozpin finally answered "we don't want them getting their hands on him"

"Sure thing Oz" Qrow replied "if I find him we'll have a chat"

"Be sure that you do Qrow... we don't know the limit of his power" Ozpin left off cryptically before he hung up.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Oz" Qrow grunted before deciding to head back inside to 'persuade' the faunus to tell him more.

* * *

"You know when I asked you test him I didn't want to lose a portion White Fang" Cinder said clearly annoyed looking directly at Emerald.

"I had nothing to do that I swear" Emerald cried out her defence "I planned to try some stronger illusions see what his limits are" Emerald looked at her mistress in clear fear.

Cinder sighed, she could see Emerald was telling the truth the fear made it clear enough, "this will make things a lot more difficult" the woman in red sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Unaware of the repercussions of his actions with the White Fang, Niagara walked through the dimly lit streets, practicing his soul sight, he stopped and focused "that's interesting" he muttered looking towards a soul a block away, it was strange to him the soul was colourless and looked as though it had been built from boxes, "what the hell are humans made of?" he asked himself annoyed at his of knowledge.

"Well maybe it's time to see what kinds of soul there are here" he decided heading in the direction of the strange soul.

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: That's it the POLL is over, I was waiting for more votes but… I'm impatient.

No-one: Anyway I'll be continuing so anyone who likes the story calm down.

No-one: Also the reason that Niagara was able to take all the White Fang grunts out so easily is because I believe magic can ignore aura but not a defence based semblance like Yang's or Adam's, however someone like Cinder or a maiden with both aura and magic his attacks would be like in the show between two aura users.

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	7. Bones of Steel

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Happy new year everyone and well… I didn't think I could make to the start of a new year and keep the confidence to continue writing.

No-one: WARNING! WARNING! ROBOT WAIFU INCOMING!

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'RWBY', 'Undertale', 'Underfell'~

* * *

~Chapter 6 Bones of Steel~

Niagara kept walking through the dark streets of Vale, focused on what his eyes could see, the 'strange soul' odd to him as it had sharp pointed corners looking like it was made of squares and it was strangely colourless, but if he channelled a little more magic into his eyes he could see a slight cyan colouring to it, he recognised that trait as patience, it was strange to him as the amount of 'sage souls', as he liked to call them, he had seen could be counted on one hand with fingers to spare.

"Hm… a 'sage soul' here?" he muttered, the reason he called them that was because it was it matched what the souls of the 7 sages sealed the monsters underground, Cyan – Patience, Blue – Integrity, Green – Kindness, Orange – Bravery, Yellow – Justice, Purple – Perseverance and Red – Determination, these weren't the only traits of human souls, they were just recognised as the ones with the most amount of power. The only one he had seen before now was a green soul some kid in a red hood had, but he didn't care enough to interact with her, but this one didn't seem right.

Turning the corner he saw the soul quite close by he cancelled the magic flow to eyes and returned to his normal sight, on the other end of the street he could see what looked like a ginger haired teen and a couple armed guards who seemed to be arguing about something, as he got closer he started hear bits.

* * *

"For the last time Tucker I'm not letting you use my sniper rifle" the cobalt blue said clearly irritated.

"C'mon Church, 5 minutes that's all I'm asking" the one in aqua armour named Tucker complained loudly "I'll let you use my sword" to punctuate this statement he pulled a handle of some kind off his right thigh.

"No way man!" Church shouted back "it only works with your aura anyway" turning away from his team mate "anyway we're already on thin ice with Ironwood-"

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow" Tucker interrupted cheekily

"Shut up Tucker!" Church yelled "now we have to keep an eye on the ginger munch-kin here, so shut up"

"Salutations my name is Penny" the orange haired teen exclaimed, making the two soldiers to turn and see her with a hooded figure "what is your name if I may inquire".

"You're a weird kid, I'm Niagara" he replied completely ignoring the two blue clad soldiers pointing a gun at him "I wanted to talk to you because your different aren't you?" he asked noticing the panicked look that came across her face, her green eyes showing surprise at her secret being found out so easily, "so what are you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about" Penny hiccuped her green eyes looking into his silver ones, before Niagara could continue questioning Penny the cobalt one decided he'd had enough.

"Hey, asshole what are you doing here? This is a military thing" Church ranted as Niagara turned to face him, his uninterested eyes staring into the soldier's visor.

"Oh I didn't realise that teen girls are being hired to replace you" Niagara smirked under his scarf as the cobalt man let out an undignified squawk "besides we're only having a conversation, I don't think there's any laws against that"

"Hey she's with us and either you're gonna leave or we'll make you" Tucker said trying to be threatening.

"Well if you wanna fight..." he started and before they could react he pushed his gloved hand outward two blue heart appeared in front of them and the similarly clad men were flung off their feet.

Church grunted as he fired off a shot from his rifle before he hit the ground, as he rolled to his knees he took aim, he took note of Tucker charging forwards his sword activated producing twin blades made of his aura.

Reacting quickly Niagara pulled his own sword off his back and blocked the rather fast swing from Tucker and kicked at his midsection to push him back, he saw Penny leap back from the conflict out the corner of his eye, before he could react on this however a loud bang was heard by everybody nearby before a bone rattling scream echoed behind it.

Falling to his knees Niagara clutched his left arm the sniper round having easily torn through the bone, now enraged a beast-like growl came through his teeth, ignoring the pain he slammed his palms together before the soldiers could react a storm of bones rained down on them battering them to the concrete.

Releasing a deep breath he calmed down, before his survival instinct screamed to move, diving forwards he saw a blade stabbed into the ground where he was just standing, looking up he was forced to dodge again as another sword identical to first came towards his first.

Jumping to his feet he saw Penny stood before him a wheel of swords floating behind her "whoa whoa calm down I don't want to fight you" he stated raising his right arm as an act of pacifism, but he was forced to dodge Penny's swords again.

"I find that hard to believe as you incapacitated the two assigned to guard me" she stated simply "but I am curious… it's clear that the bullet from before went through your arm but I see no signs of blood" she looked at the hole in his sleeve nothing preventing her from seeing clean through.

"Well answer my question and I might answer yours" he countered "but if you attack I will be forced to defend myself" her swords moved towards him again only to be stopped a wheel of sharpened bones that materialised around him "fine have it your way"

Penny pulled her swords back analysing everything she knew about her opponent he ha some form of telekinesis and could summon these strange bones with seemingly no effort but he also had no aura to shield him, mentally forming a plan she sent her blades spiralling towards him.

Niagara watched the curious individual in front of him, he had no idea what she was but her soul told him it wasn't human or faunus but the fact her soul had the potential to be a 'sage soul' was the point of his curiosity, with a mental command his bones clashed with the swords again he took note of how they moved and notice thin almost invisible wire attached to the hilts of each of them.

Forming a plan in his head he materialised a new bone in his hand this one glowing a light blue, he soon threw the calcium club at his opponent, seeing this Penny moved her swords in an arch to block but was surprised when it passed through the blades and collided with her forehead and knocking her over.

Ignoring the damage she knew had been dealt she quickly checked her aura capacity to see it hadn't changed in the slightest which shocked her before she could give this further thought she was forced to dodge as multiple white bones struck her previous position.

Penny rolled to her feet trying to understand that blue attack as it passed through her defence but still stuck her, was he able to change the tangibility of his attacks? or was it something else? The more they fought the more questions were raised.

Niagara watched as the teen tried to 'solve' him, he smirked but for a brief moment she was replaced by another ginger in a red cloak, shaking away the memories he focused and held out his right hand a pixilated heart appearing before her before it was slammed to the ground dragging her with it, before his opponent could stand several blue bones erupted from the ground going through her body.

"Ah ah no moving don't want them to take effect do you" he warned looking at his trap "now I'll ask again, what are you?"

Seeing she was trapped Penny answered "I'm not a real person, built in Atlas as part of an experiment to create artificial aura, I am also the first and only success"

"So you're a built to be a weapon? Damn nothing deserves that fate" he said cryptically obvious drawing a parallel from memory "well since you answered my question..." he paused to grab the sleeve on his injured arm "I warn you, you may be shocked" he drew the sleeve back to reveal an arm without skin or flesh, just bone "understand?" he said covering it up "well see ya kid" ignoring the questions she no doubt had, he turned and started walking away.

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Sorry this took so long I was trying to get this out earlier but I caught the flu and it's been making me feel worse than usual.

No-one: Well there we go robot waifu is still alive and we understand how magic works on aura a little more.

No-one: one thing to note now however is Niagara has no aura as his soul is no strong enough to produce it as a monster soul is substantially weaker than a human soul. Until next time...

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	8. Bird Bones

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Welcome back everyone to… "Fell into Remnant", today we'll get to see our drunkle Qrow

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'RWBY', 'Undertale', 'Underfell'~

* * *

~Chapter 7 Bird Bones~

Niagara grunted in what he had dubbed his 'Home-base' before tearing the red fabric of the curtain hanging on the wall, slumping against the wall he looked at his wounded arm.

Taking a breath he wrapped the dark cloth around his broken arm and gripped the make-shift bandage in his working hand and teeth, before tightening and immediately biting back a scream, as the pain faded away he summoned forth a bone blade to remove the excess fabric from his left arm.

"Damn it, I need some food" he mumbled aloud, using his free hand he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Before leaving the relative safety of the building he decided to check his HP, concentrating a white upside down heart formed in front of him with a yellow and red bar beneath it, a panicked look crossed his skeletal features when he saw it was mostly red.

Taking a second to calm himself he pulled up his scarf and started to inch his way closer to the door.

* * *

"I'm calling now to tell you that I'm gonna talk to him" Qrow stated into his scroll the video feature turned off "you know that kind of power will help us"

"I know I said that Qrow but, if something goes wrong..." Ozpin on the other end deliberately left off.

"I get Oz, this could go south faster than a Huntsmen scouting mission" Qrow answered "but you and I both know what their kind is capable of"

"I know, just be careful Qrow, I don't wish relay bad news to your nieces"

"Why scared they'd level the school?" Qrow chuckled.

"Well given Miss Xio-long's track record and what Miss Rose is..." Ozpin responded with deadly seriousness.

"Good point" Qrow said losing the humour in his voice "I'll be careful don't worry" he hung up quickly to avoid dragging out the conversation, walking to the edge of the building he was on top of he jumped only for a black Crow to fly out.

* * *

Slowly walking forwards Niagara came across an open bar and grill with some unoccupied seats in the back, sitting in booth knowing people in here either didn't care to see who he was or were too drunk to care, he pulled down his scarf and reached out for the burger in front of him, taking a bite he savoured the taste, feeling his bones heal as he ate.

As he enjoyed the last bite he noticed someone walking towards him, concealing his face, he made to leave, "stay for a sec, I'd like to talk to ya" came the gruff of the man before him.

"And who are you?" Niagara questioned wary of his intentions.

"My name is Qrow, and I wanna talk to ya" he answered calmly "come on I'll buy ya a drink"

"Okay..." Niagara replied taking his seat back, watching Qrow carefully as he took the seat opposite him, "what do want to talk about?"

"Well, let's get the big one out the way" Qrow started waving over a barmaid "what are you doing here in Vale"

"Well… no plans really" he answered honestly "I don't really belong anywhere any more, so I'm just making it up as I go"

Qrow looked surprised at the answer, he placed an order to the woman who had just walked up "well, a 'friend' of mine has asked me to talk to you" Qrow stated bluntly "he believes you could help us with a problem of ours"

"Well someone likes making assumptions" Niagara replied, annoyance clear in his voice "1 you didn't even bother to ask my name, 2 what makes your 'friend' think I can help, let alone want to and 3 I'd have to talk to them first" He shot Qrow a glare raising a finger with each point.

The caped huntsmen had the decency to look sheepish "right… so you are?"

"Debating murder" he answered bluntly "my name is Niagara" his glare let up as the waitress from earlier came back with two glasses, he didn't what it was but he noticed Qrow perk up at the sight of it.

"So I've come to on the behalf of Professor Ozpin at Beacon Academy" Qrow paused to take a sip from his drink "While I'm sure that he'd love to bore you with the details, the point is you're strong but you're also a wild card"

Niagara reached for his glass, listening to Qrow "let me guess you're here to either recruit me or eliminate me" he stated bluntly, plucking the ice cubes from his drink.

"Actually I'm here to see what side you're on and find out if you're willing to join ours" Qrow replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"I'm not on anyone's 'side'" Niagara answered as he reached for his drink "like I said before I'm making this shit up as I go" he paused and downed the drink through his scarf "thanks for the drink, and tell your boyfriend if he wants to talk he'll have to do it himself"

He stood up and started walking to the exit leaving a stunned and amused Qrow in the booth.

* * *

Back in the abandoned building he was currently calling home Niagara was sitting on a chair he'd found in the closet, grunting he slowly undid the bindings on his arm, with a sigh the cloth dropped to the ground, like it or not he knew he had to check it.

Slowly he removed his trench-coat revealing his skeletal arms to the dusty room, raising his wounded left arm he saw the bone was starting to grow back with two cracks where old bone met new.

* * *

Qrow sat on the roof of the bar he met Niagara in looking down at his scroll in his hand, he knew Oz would want an update but to be honest with himself this meeting had left him with more questions then answers, but Ozpin would want the little info he got.

Pressing call it wasn't before the headmaster picked up "hey Oz, I talked to him" he started before pausing "but he was very strange to say the least"

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Sorry no action this time Niagara has come to realize how vulnerable he is here, having no aura and all.

No-one: Don't expect a regular upload schedule from me, I just upload when I finish the chapter I'm working on.

No-one: Also did anyone else think Qrow was going to die from Tyrian's poison?

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Hello everyone welcome back to 'Fell into Remnant' and I hope that I can keep you entertained.

No-one: Also if anyone would like to determine the theme of the next story please vote on the poll on my account.

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'RWBY', 'Undertale', 'Underfell'~

* * *

~Chapter 8 Calm before the storm~

Niagara sat in his chair lost in thought, so much had happened over the little time he'd been on the surface, A political struggle, a terrorist organisation and recruitment offer from a caped drunk.

Deciding it was a good time to see he focused for a moment as an upside down white heart materialized in front of him, he looked down at the bar beneath it and saw was mostly yellow now and rising, with a sigh of relief he stopped his flow of magic and allowed it to disappear.

Slowly standing up he channeled his magic into his eye sockets allowing the familiar silver glow he'd come to know, Niagara's guard was immediately raised as he saw 4 faint coloured souls coming towards his location.

With a quick sprint he'd made it upstairs and climbed out on to the roof of the building to get a better vantage point, as he looked out to see who was here he couldn't believe it.

"Not this idiot again" he muttered burying his face into his palm "and he brought some buddies" looking over the ledge of the empty building he saw the familiar red coat and mask of Sarge, and the back-up he'd decided bring.

The first was an… well he was a fat man in the same standard White Fang gear, but with an orange hoodie over his torso and an orange mask with white lines spread across it, he also had a rather large bag strapped to his back, in his hands seemed to be a large bladed gun.

The second was slim and tall man also in the standard White Fang uniform, with an added maroon jacket and a maroon and white mask covering his face, in his hands was a standard assault rifle.

The third seemed to be youngest also dressed in the standard White Fang outfit, and an added sleeveless pink vest over the top and a pink mask covering his face with white rose thorns on it, in his right hand was a standard 9mm handgun, but his left hand was kept close to a grenade belt.

"Hey you… what's his name" Sarge called out "I know your there"

"C'mon Sarge, I don't think the 'zombie' you saw is here" the orange one complained "I say we go get lunch"

"Simmons remind me to shoot Grif when we're done here" Sarge barked out, only for the maroon one confirm and the orange one to complain more.

"Wow this place is a dump, I don't think we'll get lucky and find any men here" the youngest piped out.

"No I know he's here Donut" Sarge responded "I've followed him here before"

Deciding he'd had enough Niagara started walking away, jumping from the ledge of the building to the next he kept up his 'soul sight' until he knew they could no longer see him.

' _Well now what'_ he thought to himself _'maybe the bird had a point'_ with a sigh he kept walking lost in thought, when snapped back to reality he realised he was stood in a park, sitting down on a nearby bench he decided to think about what to do next.

Enjoying the cool night air Niagara lent back on the bench, only when he knew he was alone did he try to relax.

* * *

"Well that certainly does raise a number of questions doesn't it?" chimed Ozpin as he looked down at his scroll "well I suppose that I need to visit Vale don't I?"

"You sure that's a good idea Oz?" Qrow said flatly "we still don't know what he's fully capable of"

Ozpin sighed in acknowledgement as he reached for his coffee mug "I know, but you said it yourself" Ozpin paused to take a sip "if we want him to listen I'd need to speak to him directly" turning in his chair Ozpin looked out the window of his office "so I ask you to let me handle it"

"I hope you know what you're doing Oz" Qrow sighed "just be careful alright, don't want to look for a replacement headmaster after all"

"No… no we don't"

* * *

The sun slowly rose on the city of Vale, Niagara still sat in the same bench as he was the night before, "damn it" he muttered unable to relax, sighing he stood up and stretched his stiff limbs.

Looking around at the few out and about this early, he decided to take a walk with a sigh he looked at the people begrudgingly heading off to work, he chuckled to himself at the apparent tiredness people were showing.

"Hey chuckles, how's it going?" the familiar voice of Qrow called from behind, turning around silver eyes met burgundy ones "I remember you said you wanted to talk to Ozpin, so he's coming to Vale"

"And you're telling me this because…?" Niagara asked flatly tilting his head to the side "I don't know the meeting place and you have noway to contact me"

Niagara's instincts reacted as he snatched a small object out of the air.

"That's why I'm giving you this" Qrow answered, Niagara looked down at the device which he recognised as a scroll "We'll call you with a time and place" Niagara watched as Qrow turned and started walking away "see ya" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"Okay you remember the plan right?" asked self-proclaimed master thief Roman Torchwick only to receive a nod from his mute partner in crime, Neo "good we take this guy to meet Cinder and then we'll go steal some ice cream" Roman watched as the look of glee spread across Neo's face, looking round the corner the two saw their target.

"Hey there" Roman called walking forward with swag in his steps "I have a special offer for you"

Niagara turned to look at him "sorry I don't swing that way" he said bluntly before turning away on to hear an undignified squawk come from the ginger in a fancy hat, only to soon look down at the short Neo "and you are?"

"Neo plan B" Roman called out, before Niagara could react Neo latched onto him and the image of them shattered in the street.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as he rolled into a standing position sword drawn, looking around he spotted Roman and Neo stood a little ways off "what's the big idea?!"

"They were tasked with bringing you here" a sultry voice spoke out, Nigara span around to see one Cinder Fall "I've been meaning to meet you" she paused for a moment "Roman you and your sidekick are done here" Roman and Neo didn't hesitate before the tri-coloured mute grabbed Roman and disappeared.

"There's easier ways to get someone's attention" Niagara stated refusing to put his sword away.

"Well you are quite the mystery man" she smirked "no records, no contacts, no messages. It's almost like you appeared out of nowhere" Cinder's eyes oozed confidence "and to top it all off you took down quite a number of White Fang members single-handedly"

"Do you have a point? Or do you just love the sound of your own voice?" Niagara inquired glaring into her gold eyes with his silver ones.

If she was bothered by his insult, she didn't show it "I'm offering you the chance to be apart of something big that will change the way the world works" she smirked at him "after all anyone can see the flaws of society and the only way to fix them is to tear it down"

Niagara looked at her, Cinder was so confident he would accept, "I refuse" he said bluntly "I've seen how this shit goes" he turned and started walking away, but before he could take a single step he instinctually formed a large femur bone behind his head blocking a thrown fireball.

Turning back to face her, he said "Well if that's how you wanna play..."

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Aaaand cut sorry everyone that's all for now.

No-one: As you all can probably see Niagara is changing the story-line of 'RWBY' by his actions, and wanted to tease everyone reading, bu they there was a cute Neo moment.

No-one: One last thing to those of you who are probably curious "Red team" will play a role later on.

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	10. Natural Magic vs Stolen Power

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: I'm back guys and I have to say sorry for the tease last chapter, I really blue balled the fight lovers.

No-one: I know this might be annoying but please vote on my account poll, I really want you guys to determine the next story I do.

"Speech" _'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Undertale', 'Underfell', 'RWBY'~

* * *

~Chapter 9 Natural Magic vs Stolen Power~

Niagara leapt to the left as a fireball struck where he was stood a second before he looked up at his opponent, Cinder glared at him with glowing eyes conjuring more flames she hurled it at him, if she could end him 'she' would be pleased.

Tired of dodging Niagara materialized a white bone before launching it at the gold eyed woman, before creating another to block the on coming fireballs, his silver eyes watched in curiosity she formed a pair of curved sword from what looked like black glass.

Deciding to finally use the gun he 'borrowed', he pulled it out from one of his coat's inner pockets, taking second to aim he pulled the trigger shooting a tiny lightning cover projectile towards her, he watched as in shattered the glass blades before they reformed.

"That's interesting" he said more to himself "I didn't know humans had magic" he watched as her facial expression changed to one of surprise "ah so you do have more than one facial expression" he laughed as she all but growled at him.

Reacting quickly he summoned forth more bones and rained them down on her, looking up Cinder slammed her palms together waving her arms out pushing the bones away with a concussive heat wave, her victory was short-lived as half of the broken bones rotated and slammed into her, creating a small dust cloud.

Leaping out of the dust cloud to engage him close-quarters combat, catching her glass blade with his bone one, he pushed her back before raising his gun to shoot at her, he watched at three bullets hit her two were blocked but the third impacted her shoulder, seeing her stunned Niagara pushed his palm out.

Cinder looked confused before a dark blue heart appeared before her and she was launched her into the wall away from him, bringing herself back to her feet she was clearly angry, she formed a bow and arrow in her hands before firing directly at his head.

Seeing the attack coming he hurled a bone blade at the attack, he watched in fascination as the arrow broke apart and reformed on the other side of the blade, tilting his head to the right the arrow hit the wall behind him, feeling the energy build up from the arrow he dashed towards Cinder as it exploded behind him.

Pushed forwards by the force of the blast he barely had time to react as a glass blade aimed to decapitate him, deciding he liked his head where it was he dropped to his knees and slid underneath the weapon, planting his fist firmly in her stomach as rose up knocking the air from her lungs, now on his feet he spun so his left hand went around the opposite side her body to meet his right on her stomach, with a strong grip he bent backwards slamming her head first into the ground.

Letting go he snapped upright and tried to move but was rewarded with fireball hitting his spine, taking him off his feet "my HP is gonna feel that later" he groaned as he kissed the concrete, before rolling forwards barely avoiding the magma that erupted from his previous position, pushing his hands against the ground he sprung to his feet, his hood flying off in the process.

Pouring magic into his eyes causing them to shine a brilliant silver, Cinder looked shocked as he met her eyes, activating his 'Soul Sight' he looked directly at soul and as he did he matched her shocked face.

It was a right side up heart coloured a dark black showing hatred, but what shocked him was the tendril extending from it at the other end was a small claw-like hand tightly gripping a broken white half-heart it's white colouration showing it's alignment to magic.

"What the fuck?" Niagara asked clearly disgusted at what he could see "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" summoning a large ring of bones around him, Cinder watched as they snapped and became blades made of the skeletal creations.

Cinder looked at the clearly not human figure in front _'what is that?'_ she thought _'no skin, no flesh it's just a skull'_ his scream broke her out of her thoughts _'it doesn't matter, he won't oppose the plan'._

Splitting his ring blades in two, he hurled one at Cinder and charged after it, he watched a Cinder brought forth a wall of flames which stopped the wheel in it's tracks, pushing out a little effort the stationary wheel began to spin and grind on the wall, jumping towards the bone buzz-saw one of the arms expanded and launched him into the air throwing the second wheel at her from above, she extended her defence to block the second bone wheel, before it became another buzz-saw.

Landing on his feet Niagara could see a slight pulse, the magic was being actively drained from the white soul fragment, "okay… that is just disgusting" he muttered before snapping his fingers, causing the buzz-saws to turn a fluorescent blue.

Cinder watched in horror as the attacks she was trying to stop suddenly passed through without effort before crashing into her and grinding at her aura, and suddenly they were gone, dropping to the ground Cinder could do little more than groan in pain, while her aura was able to protect her from physical injury and heal her, it didn't numb all the pain.

Niagara reached out with his magic gripping the soul fragment and pulling it away from the hatred filled soul "I don't think this is yours" he said quietly, summoning one more bone blade he severed the tendril shackling the magic power, ignoring Cinder's scream of agony Niagara stood and looked at the magic soul fragment floating slightly above his hand.

Where it was split was jagged as if forcibly torn, he could also see how little energy was left inside _'if I just leave it, it_ ' _ll shatter'_ he thought with a sigh _'and I don_ ' _t want to absorb it'_ looking down at the defeated woman he wondered how she got it, before he could ask however she pushed a button on a small device, he tried to stop her but Neo suddenly materialized and kicked him away, as he regained his bearings he looked up at them just in time to see them disappear.

"Well shit, there go my answers" Niagara growled looking at the soul in his hand "now what do I do with you" he turned to leave the warehouse he'd been dragged to.

* * *

Qrow stood at the airship docks as professor Ozpin walked off the bullhead "hello Qrow" the headmaster greeted "I assume you have a way to contact him"

"Yeah, just been waiting for you" Qrow replied holding up a scroll "we just need to find a place to meet and then we'll call him"

"I know a coffee shop nearby"

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: SUPLEX!

No-one: Thank you for waiting everyone, I had fun writing this and thinking of a way to have fight go with both parties surviving.

No-one: I'm also pretty sure some people can figure out what happens next so until next time...

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	11. Of Monsters and Men

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Hey guys, I really want to thank all of you who (somehow) like this story of mine.

No-one: Now I'm sure a lot of you have figured out the link between the last chapter and the character tags.

No-one: The next thing I'm going to do is beg you guys to please on my account Poll, If anyone reads the author's note please go vote.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Undertale', 'Underfell', 'RWBY'~

* * *

~Chapter 10 Of Monsters and Men~

*Ring* *Ring*

Niagara sighed pulling up his hood ignoring the scroll ringing in his pocket, looking at the broken soul in his hand _'_ _W_ _here did you come from?'_ he thought _'_ _A_ _s far as I know humans can_ ' _t absorb other human souls'_ releasing another sigh he guided the soul into his chest cavity, keeping it away from his own soul, he didn't want to merge with it _'I can_ ' _t stop the magic flow or it_ ' _ll shatter'._

*Ring* *Ring*

Pulling the scroll out from his coat he pushed the accept button already knowing it was Qrow, "Hey" Qrow's gruff voice came through the speaker at the top of the scroll "There's a Cafe near the bullhead docks called 'Clockwork Coffee' we'll meet ya there"

"Right" he answered uncaring "I've some questions for your boss anyway" tossing the scroll back into his pocket, before going back to his train of thought _'_ _The soul fragment has magic of it_ ' _s own'_ he mused _'_ _B_ _ut as far I_ ' _ve seen humans don't have magic'_ groaning he started making his way to the cafe "Jeez the short one teleported me out of the city"

* * *

In a secure bunker inside 'Mountain Glenn' Neo was seen dragging a self-conscious Cinder into the temporary medic bay, a moment later Emerald and Mercury rushed in looking fearful at Cinder's state.

"What happened?!" Emerald half asked, half demanded while Mercury called for a medic, Neo stared at her shrugging before lifting a small black device with a button at the center "The distress beacon?" Neo gave a small clap as if congratulating a child who tied their shoes for the first time.

"Okay but what made her that desperate?" Mercury asked "the beacon was only to let you know for emergency escapes", Neo blinked her eyes switching colours before moving out of the room for the medic and pulling out her scroll.

Neo typed in her piece and then held out the scroll _"Roman and I were asked to bring the silver eyed guy to Cinder, afterwards we were dismissed because Cinder wanted to talk privately so we left to have a little fun"_ Emerald paused for a second blushing at the suggestion _"Right as Roman and I were getting to the best part the beacon went_ _off_ _"_

Emerald nodded at the alibi "But how long were they alone?" she asked wanting to learn the level of who they were dealing with, doing this to Cinder was a feat in itself but how long it took put things into perspective.

" _About half an hour"_ That answer chilled the two teens blood, Cinder took the power of the maiden and they had first hand experience what that was like, the worst that didn't even factor any time they had spent talking.

Before they could continue their discussion the medic walked out of the room scratching his head in confusion "Hey doc any idea what's up?" Mercury asked seeing the man's confusion wasn't filling him with confidence.

"Well..." he started "I actually don't know" the three individuals looked varying degrees of surprised and angry, "The reason I'm saying this is because there's now sign that any attack got through her aura" he continued before they could interrupt "but she seems completely unresponsive, the best estimate have is something left her in shock"

"What do mean?" Emerald asked concerned for her mistress.

"That's just it there are no sign of physical injury, but we won't know for sure until she regains consciousness"

* * *

Letting out what felt his thousandth sigh, Niagara made it to the spot he had previously climbed the wall, snapping his fingers the bones materialized in the same spots as before, scaling the wall he never noticed a small security camera turning to face him.

* * *

Qrow and Ozpin sat inside a private booth waiting (im)patiently "What the hell is taking so long?" the caped Huntsman grumbled.

"I'm sure he'll have a reasonable excuse Qrow" Ozpin stated calmly looking at his cup of coffee "you don't have to stay here you know"

Before Qrow could answer, the topic of their discussion walked in "Hey" he grunted "I was told I was expected"

Ozpin gave him a critical look "You have silver eyes..." he said cryptically.

"And you have silver hair" Niagara retorted "I can sound like a mysterious ass-hole too" looking between the two men before him, Qrow looked like he was trying (read: failing) to hold back a laugh, while Ozpin looked stunned as if he'd never received that kind of response.

"Please have a seat" Ozpin started calmly regaining his composure "I've been meaning to speak with you"

"Geez you too" the disguised skeleton grunted as he sat down "I've become really fucking popular lately" as he sighed he noticed Ozpin's eyebrow raise in curiosity "First; bird brain here swoops in, Next some freak in red and now it's your turn"

Qrow and Ozpin both became more alert at the mention of a person in red, "What do you mean?, What did this person in red look like?" Qrow asked immediately "does it have something to do with you being late?"

"Whoa calm down beer breath, seriously it's like noon" said Niagara "and yeah earlier two people teleported me to a warehouse outside the city" leaning back in his seat "One of them looked like some flamboyant ass-hole in a bowler hat and the other was a short woman with brown and pink hair, think their boss wanted to recruit me for something big"

"Yes but what did this 'boss' look like?" Ozpin asked with suspicion "and did they have any unusual abilities?"

"Well she had black hair, gold eyes, a nice ass and wore a red dress" Niagara listed "as for her abilities… how much do you know about magic?" his question clearly caught the two men sitting across him off guard.

After look of silent debate between them Qrow sighed and Ozpin turned to him "What is your favourite fairy tale?" he asked calmly.

"Will you just answer the question seriously?" the silver eyed one replied bluntly "It's important to rest of the conversation"

Clearly taken back deadpan answer the headmaster looked stunned and Qrow didn't look much better "What makes believe it was magic?" he started slowly "they could have simply been using dust weaponry or had dust woven into their clothes" Ozpin gave an analytical look, curious to what the answer would be.

"It was definitely magic, I know it when I see it" Niagara answered "but you still haven't answered my question, how much do you know about magic?"

"Oz I think he might be talking about the woman who attacked Amber" Qrow said quietly to Ozpin before turning to Niagara "We know enough, now how did she fight?"

"Pyro-kinesis mostly, she also formed weapons that looked like glass" Niagara started "and because of an 'ability' I've developed I could see her soul and that was why I referred to her as a 'freak'"

"Wait what, you can **see** souls?" Qrow asked with disbelief "Sorry but I'm calling bullshit", Ozpin on the other hand looked somewhere between intrigued and disturbed.

"Could you give us an example"

"Do you have any paper or anything to draw a diagram on?" Niagara asked calmly, Ozpin pulled a small notepad and pen out from his jacket before handing them over, "Thanks now this is a standard human soul" he continued drawing a heart shape on a clear page before turning it to show the men in front "The colour varies depending on the individual's defining trait"

"Interesting, could you tell me mine?" Ozpin inquired with an honest curiosity.

"You're really buying into this Oz?" Qrow asked clearly with disbelief "I believed the Maidens but this is ridiculous"

Ignoring Qrow, Ozpin watched Niagara's silver eyes glow brightly _'I_ ' _m not sure why but that stare makes me uncomfortable'_ he thought before he watched those glowing orbs turn to his companion and was surprised when he saw Qrow react the same way he did, when the eyes returned to their previous state did he let out the sigh he didn't know he had.

"Well Oz your soul is cyan meaning patience" he uncaringly stated "as for the beer bird it's mostly purple meaning perseverance" he then turned back to the note pad and flipped it to the next page, half a minute later he pushed the drawing to Ozpin "That's why I called her a Freak"

Ozpin and Qrow looked down at the sketch in front of them and felt uncomfortable at the sight, It was a heart like the previous image but that was where the similarities ended, the heart was coloured black with the pen's ink and long black tendril extended out from it ending in claw-like hands and in it's grasp seemed like a broken white heart.

"Pretty disturbing huh?" Niagara's comment broke them out of their focused gazes "It's exactly what it looks like too" he started slowly "A soul keeping a fragment of another captive"

"What do the colours represent?" The headmaster of Beacon asked.

"Black is hatred" Niagara answered "and the white one is the topic of our conversation..."

"Magic" Ozpin finished "what happened to the woman?"

"First I have a question of my own" Niagara said ignoring Ozpin's Question "Do you know anyone who uses magic and has been assaulted recently?"

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Sorry for the long wait I've been fried mentally and crashed into a creative road block.

No-one: But I'm gonna try to power through it, so please wait patiently and take a vote on the poll on my account, until next time.

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	12. The Maiden Voyage

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Hoi! I'm back and ready to keep writing and I have a request and reward for the readers.

No-one: 1) I'm going to be taking my time, slowly improving the quality and length of the chapters.

No-one: And 2) PLEASE vote on the poll I really want to hear from you guys, but you've suffered my company enough so on to the story.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Undertale', 'Underfell', 'RWBY'~

* * *

~Chapter 11 The Maiden Voyage~

Ozpin was a smart man and could have expected a lot of things to happen at the meeting with Niagara but taking him to see the comatose Amber was not one of them.

"I'm guessing this flying death trap is taking us to this friend of yours?" Niagara asked bluntly as they stood in a bullhead Ozpin had reserved for the day.

"As we have a little time before we arrive, could you answer my question from earlier?" Ozpin asked calmly "I'm quite curious to how the encounter went"

"Well... she tried to recruit me, I refused, she attacked me, I suplexed her, beat her back then she called her friend" he answered "the details can wait after I check something" he let out a tired sigh "but what's the bird doing here?"

"I have a name" Qrow grunted annoyed "and this isn't casual info, so until we know your intentions..."

"Right, I get it"

* * *

~30 Minutes later~

When the bullhead landed at Beacon's docks it drew more then a few curious glances as Glynda Goodwitch stood waiting for whoever was inside, among the small crowd that had come to investigate were two first year teams who had made quite a name for themselves at the school, Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Team RWBY was made up of four girls Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, while their sibling team JNPR was made of two guys and two girls Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren.

Ruby was the young leader of team RWBY (Not confusing at all) she had pale skin and short black hair turned red at the tips and silver eyes, she wore a black blouse with what looked like a corset on the outside, she wore a bullet belt with a silver rose shaped buckle and a black combat skirt with red highlight, underneath she was wearing a pair of black tights and black combat boots with red laces and to complete the look she had a long red cape hanging on her shoulders.

Wiess who stood at the same height as Ruby had long white hair tied in a side pony tail with light blue eyes with a small scar over her left eye with a similar skin tone, she wore a white dress that darkened to a light blue at the end, with a faint blue jacket with her family crest on the back over the top that had a red inner collar, on her feet were a pair of white high heeled boots.

Blake stood a little more wary than the rest of her team, she had long black hair with a small pair of cat ears hidden under a bow on her head and amber coloured eyes with purple eye shadow, she wore a sleeveless white vest with a black waist coat with suspenders going over her shoulders, she wore a pair of white shorts and black and dark purple tights and a pair of black ankle high boots, she had a black arm-warmer on her left arm and black ribbon wrapped around her right wrist and a black scarf to finish the ensemble.

Yang was Ruby's half-sister and the tallest of the team, she had long golden hair and violet eyes, she a had a brown short-sleeve jacket over a yellow crop top, she had a pair of black booty shorts and a brown and white half-skirt to cover the back of her legs, she had a pair of brown boots with orange knee-high socks matching the scarf around her neck and a purple bandanna tied around the top of her left boot, to finish the look she had a pair of black fingerless gloves and golden bracelets on her wrists.

Jaune was the 'Fearless' leader of team JNPR, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a short-sleeve black hoodie, orange arm-warmers and brown fingerless gloves with white armour plating over the top, he had pair of worn blue jeans held up by two crossed brown belts and a pair of black and white trainers on his feet.

Pyrrha was arguably the strongest of the eight teens, she had long red hair tied back in a pony tail through a bronze circlet and green eyes with matching eye shadow, she wore a bronze strapless vest with a gorget around her neck, she had long black gloves with some bronze armour on her left arm, she wore a black miniskirt and a red cloth wrapped around her waist held with a buckle of a shield and spear, to complete the look she had a pair of black boots and bronze plating on her legs.

Nora was actually the shortest of the group, she had short ginger hair and turquoise, she wore a sleeveless white t-shirt with a heart shaped hole on the upper chest under a collared black vest, she had white detached sleeves and pink fingerless gloves, she also wore a matching pink skirt and white ankle high boots with pink laces.

Ren was Nora's childhood friend, he had long black hair with a single pink flick tied back in a pony tail and matching pink eyes, he wore a dark green tailcoat with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs over long sleeve black shirt, his legs were covered by a pair of white trousers and black shoes.

"Hey guys what do think is happening?" the youngest among them asked looking confused at the crowd.

"I don't know Ruby" Jaune answered "normally it's your team at the center of attention" team RWBY gave a number of different reactions, Ruby looked embarrassed, Wiess looked ashamed of her previous actions, Blake simply rolled her eyes and Yang chuckled with a proud smirk.

"Well they gotta be important important if Goodwitch is waiting for 'em" Nora piped up "Maybe it's a monster in disguise joining a secret order with Ozpin and Goodwitch"

Before they give Nora any weird looks Ozpin walked out of the bullhead a little confused at the gathering of students "Students there's nothing to see here, so go back to whatever plans you had before" he said dismissing the majority of the gathered crowd, with RWBY and JNPR staying out of curiosity, Niagara and Qrow stepped off next and started to follow Ozpin.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled out as she tackled her target clinging to his arm, slowly the caped huntsman raised his arm and Ruby with it to eye level "Hi" she continued cheerfully "did ya miss me?"

"Nope" Qrow said with a smirk "Bu-".

"UNCLE QROW!" a second shout cut him off as a blonde bullet tackled Qrow off his feet "why didn't you say you were visiting?" Yang asked ignoring the looks she knew her and Ruby just received.

"Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long" Ozpin cut in "I'm sure the two of you excited to see your uncle but we have a matter of business to attend to"

Stepping back, Qrow rose to his feet "Don't worry I'll make sure to stop by your dorm before I leave, k?" the two half-sisters watched a little sad as Qrow, Ozpin and Niagara left towards Ozpin's tower.

* * *

"Your family really cares about you huh" Niagara stated plainly as he followed Ozpin into the elevator, he absent-mindedly watched Ozpin insert a key to reveal a secret button before pushing it and removing the key.

"Yeah they do..." Qrow replied trailing off.

"An interesting thing to note..." Ozpin observed "does it remind you of something?"

"...no" Niagara muttered his answer before leaning on the back wall "So what's the story on this 'Magic Friend' of yours"

"Have you ever heard the story of the four maidens?" Ozpin asked rhetorically "for a brief summary, their was once an old man who lived closed off from society..."

"Until a woman showed up on his doorstep" Glynda spoke up, Niagara turned to her honestly forgetting she was there "She told him that she was waiting for her sisters, and they came one by one..."

"As they arrived they slowly convinced the old man to come outside and be social" Qrow continued "he then revealed his real identity as a wizard, he then bestowed his power to the four girls..."

"Yes each received the power to control the elements of the four seasons; Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter" Ozpin finished "If one of the maidens dies the power goes to the last person in their thoughts, but only if they're a woman" the headmaster paused as the elevator doors opened "But recently the current Fall Maiden was attacked, we barely made it in time"

Stepping out into the bunker Niagara looked around curiously "Are we underground?" he asked only for the only woman among them to nod "Suddenly I feel right at home" he muttered behind his scarf.

As they walked deeper into the bunker Niagara noticed a large machine against the back wall with two pods either side of it, Ozpin walked up to the pod on the right-hand side and looked at it sadly "This is Amber" he started slowly "she was attacked on the way to Vale, Qrow managed to get there to save her life" Ozpin paused for a second to give the drunk a nod of gratitude "However despite our efforts she has been in a coma for the past eight months"

Stepping forward Niagara looked into the pod to see this 'Fall Maiden' Amber was a young woman with light brown skin with a small beauty mark under her left eye and extensive scars stretching across her face, she also had short dark brown hair styled in a bob cut, she had a white tube top and matching skirt to preserve her modesty.

Niagara barely suppressed the shiver when her skin and hair triggered a flashback of a kid with a similar appearance to her, shaking his head to remove the unpleasant thoughts, he focused his magic to his eyes causing them to glow brightly, wavering slightly in her chest he saw a broken white soul confirming his suspicions.

"Well I've seen what I need, now the details I promised" Niagara stated the glow in his eyes diminishing "When I fought the woman who attacked your friend here, I took something that I think didn't belong to her" closing his eyes he focused his grip on the soul fragment before bringing it out looking at the soul fragment floating in his right hand, turning to the clearly shocked Ozpin "Could you open the pod I think she might need this"

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Sorry for the terrible descriptions of everyone, I was going of the official artwork released by Rooster Teeth.

No-one: So what did you think of this chapter, I hope I did the excited niece bit justice, and please vote on the Poll it will be closed one answer has received 15 votes.

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	13. The Start of Fall

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Guess who's back… back again… No-one's back… get a friend.

No-one: Thank you for the positive reviews "Gizmo Gear" and "GamehunterMC" and thank you for the follows and favourites I've received lately and biggest of all thanks to the people who voted on the account poll.

No-one: But anyway you're not here for my words, you want to see Niagara and the Fall maiden (Yes I got the pun)

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_ _ **"**_ _ **Pun"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Undertale', 'Underfell', 'RWBY'~

* * *

~Chapter 12 The start of fall~

Niagara pushed past the stunned Ozpin and forcibly opened the pod Amber was in, using his free hand removed her from the machine and gently laid her on the tiled floor, "What are you doing?" Ozpin questioned with an edge in his voice.

"Relax if I wanted to kill her I could have the moment I realized she was in the machine" the monster answered bluntly "I'm uniting the parts of her soul" they watched as the fragment was pushed against the center of her chest before it seemingly sunk in and was absorbed.

"So is that it?, is she going to be okay now?" Glynda asked looking worried at the young woman.

"It's up to her now" he replied while rising to his feet "you humans are a determined sort" he looked down at the comatose woman "she'll probably need somewhere to recover though"

Qrow stepped forwards "I'll take her to the infirmary, it's the least I can do" picking her up in a bridal carry he turned back to the elevators, for a moment he stopped and turned Niagara "Thanks"

"Niagara I'd like to talk to you privately in my office please" Ozpin said "and I want to offer my own gratitude" following Qrow's lead the group walked towards the entrance they came from.

* * *

"You really like the whole clockwork thing huh?" Niagara asked as he looked around the headmaster's office, turning back around he saw Ozpin sat behind his desk with Glynda by his side "Okay straight to business then"

Ozpin cleared his throat as Niagara sat down on the chair provided "Would you like to take off your hood and scarf" it wasn't a question.

"No" Niagara answered with a glare "I would rather talk and leave"

"Very well" the headmaster sighed "there are a few people I have to call as they will want know of this development" Ozpin then turned to co-worker "Glynda if you would" with a wave of her riding crop the window's blinds shut, following this Ozpin pressed a button hidden on the underside of his desk causing three hidden screens to hang from the ceiling.

"I'm guessing that they know of the 'Maidens'?" Niagara asked flatly.

"Yes they do" Ozpin answered just as the three screens activated "ah hello there has been a development with Amber"

* * *

Underneath Mount Glenn Mercury and Emerald sat in the temporary infirmary next to Cinder's unconscious form clearly thinking about what could beat her so quickly, they would've grilled Neo for more answers but she left when the doctor gave his diagnosis.

The smallest of shuffles broke them out of their thoughts, quickly they turned to Cinder's form shifting under the cover "Mercury get the doctor" Emerald ordered before rushing to the bedside, slowly she stopped and her eyes began to open.

Emerald helped Cinder sit up in the bed just in time for Mercury and the doctor from before to come in "Ah hello Miss Fall, I'm glad to see you've woke up" he spoke before turning to Mercury and Emerald "I'm sure you have questions but I need to run a check up, so if the two of you could step outside for a moment"

Following the doctor's orders the two teens shuffled out of the room and stood impatiently at the door, after the longest five minutes Emerald had ever experienced the door finally opened.

Cinder slowly walked past the now unconscious doctor angry didn't begin to describe how she was feeling because as she discovered when she attempted to kill that doctor her (In her mind) rightfully claimed powers weren't working and who knows what that thing she fought had done.

"Cinder what happened we we-" Emerald began obviously worried before a vicious glare cut her off.

"I need a bullhead now!" the woman in red demanded, fearfully Emerald nodded and rushed off with Mercury close behind to complete the task given, Cinder didn't have time to care what Emerald or Mercury thought at the moment, she had to let Salem know she had failed but if she was lucky the information of this new enemy with power would be worth her life.

* * *

"What do you mean Ozpin!" the man on the center screen demanded, He was a tall man with black greying hair and dark blue eyes, he also had a small metal plate on the right side of forehead, he was wearing a white suit styled like a military uniform, "And who is this anyway!"

"What I mean James is that Amber's chances have increased drastically" Ozpin stated calmly before taking a small sip of his coffee "And this is Niagara who is the reason this meeting is being held"

"Does this mean he knows of the maidens' existence?" the woman on the right screen asked much politer then James had, she had long blue hair tied up in a bun and sea green eyes, she wore a black dress shirt and a blue scarf hung on her sholders.

"Yes he does" Niagara answered "and he'd appreciate not being talked about as if he was not present" he received an amused smile from the blunette and small chuckle.

"I say we start with introductions before we continue any further" Ozpin calmly suggested "after all none of you know each other"

"Fine I'll start, I am General James Ironwood headmaster of Atlas academy and leader of the Atlas Military" he introduced from his place on the middle screen.

"He really likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he?" Niagara uncaringly asked Ozpin, ignoring the general's heated glare.

"I am Professor Alistair Lionheart headmaster of Haven academy in Mistral" came a calm voice from the left screen, he was a tanned man with a golden mane and matching eyes and most eye-catching were the two feline ears peaking out the top of his hair, he was wearing a white baggy sleeved shirt and a brown waistcoat and a short, brown shoulder cloak and a white pauldron on his left shoulder.

"And that leaves me to go last, typical" the woman muttered "I'm Gingema Grace, I run Shade academy in Vacuo"

"Right my name's Niagara Aster and I'm guessing this is the start of the interrogation?"

"What's this update you mentioned Oz?" the headmistress asked turning to face the white haired man.

"Well Mr Aster engaged Amber's attacker in combat" Ozpin answered "due to his 'abilities' he was able to force her to retreat"

The other headmasters looked surprised at this statement "I was also able to recover the fragment of her soul that had been stolen" the headmasters turned to the silver eyed man clear disbelief on their faces.

"He's not lying either, I saw him unite it with Amber five minutes earlier" Glynda spoke up "she is now resting in the school's infirmary"

"So the fall maiden is secure" Ironwood stated with a neutral expression, clearly in thought.

"Not exactly" Niagara said interrupting the general's thoughts "she'll be unconscious for a while, waking up is all up to her" waving his hand "and the woman who attacked her was clearly after her magic, so she'll probably be back"

"Ozpin the power is clearly not safe with her, we should transfer it to a better host" Ironwood stated with a stern look.

"I don't think so!" everyone turned to Niagara at his outburst "Do you view lives as pieces on a chess board General?" his narrowed into a glare "the magic inside Amber is tied to her very soul, so removing it would kill quite painfully"

"And what evidence would you base these accusations on?" Ironwood glared back.

"I know more about magic than you ever will, so don't try to talk down to me" Niagara spoke harshly his eyes glowing "and what about the child you had built to be used as a weapon would that be a suitable 'host' for you to play puppet master with"

At this Gingena's expression became fierce "What!?" she demanded "you have done some questionable things James but, if what he just said is true..."

"And how did you gain this information?"

"I spoke to her" the skeleton replied "she said _"_ _I'm not a real person, built in Atlas as part of an experiment to create artificial aura, I am also the first and only success"_ anyway I'm sure you have much to yell about so..." Niagara left the statement in the air as he walked to the elevators.

"We're not finished with you!" the atlas man shouted.

"But I'm finished with you general"

"Goodbye for now then Niagara, I'll be sure to call you when things here are settled" Ozpin stated offering a small wave.

* * *

Qrow sat on a chair in the infirmary looking at the still unconscious Amber, who seemed to be breathing a lot easier which eased the huntsman's conscious and lowered his guilt somewhat.

With a sigh he decided he should have a little chat with Ozpin before he went to catch up with his nieces and head back to Signal, as turned and walked to the exit he missed the slight twitch of the maiden's hand.

* * *

"So Yang what do you think uncle Qrow's doing here?" Ruby asked innocently "and who was that guy with them?"

"Why do you think I'd know Rubes?" Yang asked back with a small shrug "I don't maybe some huntsman stuff, I didn't know uncle Qrow, heh rhyme, knew Ozpin"

"Oh man I can't wait to show uncle Qrow how strong our team is" Ruby squealed in excitement "I bet we can kick his butt"

"*sigh* don't ever change Ruby" Yang whispered to herself "y'know if Jaune and the others didn't go off for team practice I'm pretty sure Ruby and Nora would be playing the guessing game on who that guy was"

"Hey isn't that the person Qrow showed up with over there?" Blake spoke up pointing towards Niagara who was making his way to the bullheads "Why don't you try asking him for answers yourself?"

"That's not a bad Idea Blake, come along Ruby" Wiess replied curious as well, the young team leader following close behind.

"C'mon Blake I know you're a curious _**kitty**_ as well" Yang said with a small smirk, Blake released the tiniest of groans before walking after her other two teammates.

* * *

' _Alright arrange a flight on one of those metal death traps, then try find somewhere I can hide and get some sleep'_ Niagara thought to himself as he walked towards the bullhead that brought him to Beacon.

"Excuse me, um hi" a small voice broke him out of his thoughts turning he saw Ruby "I er wanted to know how you know my uncle"

' _Green soul… makes sense she_ ' _d be this nervous'_ "He got into contact with me to help a mutual 'friend' of his and Ozpin's" he stated noticing her strangely silver eyes and her approaching teammates "Was there anything else?"

"What's your name?, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" she continued gaining a little confidence "and this is my partner Wiess Schnee"

"My name is Niagara Aster"

"I _**font**_ that hard to _**Belphebe**_ " Yang chuckled as she walked up to the group ignoring the groans from the other girls "I'm Yang I've been waiting _**Xiao Long**_ to meet one of Uncle Qrow's friends"

"Both of those jokes were bad and you should feel bad" Niagara said giving Yang a hard stare "now make like a tree and _**leaf**_ "

"I'm Blake by the way and what were you doing here?" the black haired beauty asked calmly.

"Careful _**Kitty**_ , curiosity killed the _**Cat**_ " Niagara replied bluntly "besides I already told little miss armed and _**red**_ y here" turning around he started to continue his walk "see ya kids" he called back with a tired wave.

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Sorry I've been gone over a month, I've been feeling less motivated lately, but don't I'm not calling it quits and if I ever do I will at least finish the story.

No-one: Also I want you guys to vote on Cinder's fate, does Salem spare or kill her? I want to give you some influence, because I can continue the story either way.

No-one: The designs I used here for the headmasters I made up from what little we know of them and their cultures.

No-one: The Vacuo headmistress' name is a clever Easter egg to those who know where to look (Clue: It ties into the over headmasters' names).

No-one: Can anyone tell me if I did the characters any justice.

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	14. A Team?

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: So yeah Amber will recover (Sarcastic Cell Voice): Oh no who could have seen that coming.

No-one: Also I'll be bringing a new co-host for my stories and I'll let you decide if he should stay around or just stick to special appearances.

No-one: And the Reds and Blues will return in the story.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_ _ **"**_ _ **Pun"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Undertale', 'Underfell', 'Rwby', 'Red vs Blue'~

* * *

~Chapter 13 A Team?~

Niagara let out a small breath of relief as he stepped off the Bullhead _'The less time I spend on that deathtrap the better'_ Niagara thought as he walked towards the city outskirts.

As Niagara continued to walk calmly through the streets he idly noticed he was being followed, he continued walking as if nothing had changed he turned a corner with the decision made to surprise his stalker, as the figure walked around the bend the met with the tip of his sword at their throat.

"W-whoa man calm down" the man Niagara recognised as Grif said quickly obviously nervous "I just wanna talk, no need for the sword"

"Seriously you idiots as well" Niagara stated bluntly and clearly annoyed "I've been real fucking popular since I got here" pulling his sword back, he watched Grif release a relieved sigh "What do you want?"

"Well Sarge has had all of us looking for you, personally I couldn't care less but I literally saw you walk past so..." Grif answered with no enthusiasm "I'm just here cause there's a good burger joint nearby"

"Fine call your buddies, let's get this shit over with" Niagara said "but if you try anything, I will personally introduce you to the ground" Grif nodded very quickly at the silver glare.

"I got it, I won't try anything" the orange man said raising his hands, before reaching for his scroll.

* * *

Sitting in the corner of a rather shady bar was giving the "Reds" a wary look, from this close he could make out a couple details about them he didn't notice before.

Simmons had a robotic left hand sticking out of his jacket and a glowing white left eye staring out form behind his mask. Grif had obvious skin grafts on his hands where a slight pale cream tone mixed with a tanned hand. Donut seemed to sit with a refined posture and subtle movements showed he was disgusted with his surroundings, and Sarge sat in a way that showed combat training.

Ignoring Grif tear into a bar steak he stared at the red clad faunus "So what did you drag me here for?" Niagara started pulling the bottle of whisky away from Grif's plate.

"Well I think it's kind of obvious you can do some good for people" Sarge started "so I'll cut right to the point we want in on your side so he we can prove Faunus rights"

"Faunus rights or Faunus supremacy?" Niagara asked bluntly with an obvious edge in his voice "Because that's the message the current White Fang is giving out"

"Well to be honest I never agreed with Sienna Khan's ideals" Sarge replied "but leaving is a death sentence and I won't die like a coward"

"And what you doing now?"

"Trying to join something new" Sarge answered "and I'm pretty sure you want to do something big"

"I actually have no plans, for you to assume so is actually funny" Niagara chuckled "but you're not wrong about the second point, but it's more for my benefit than anything else"

"I don't think that's true" Sarge replied confidently "If it were why didn't you kill me"

"Because that would have the White Fang after me" Niagara retorted "this way they'll just assume the cops got lucky" he then quietly took a sip of the whisky through his mask, shaking his head slightly afterwards.

"I know a way you could both help yourself and others" Sarge said simply.

"Go on"

"Do you know what Huntsman jobs are?" the red clad faunus asked rhetorically "Simple requests clear out the Grimm, get paid, more Grimm more Lien"

"That's all high and dandy but I'd need somewhere to work from" Niagara said pointing out the flaws.

"Well I know a place we could go and work from" Sarge countered

"What do you mean we?"

* * *

Ozpin leaned back in his chair letting out a stressed sigh having just finished the meeting between his fellow headmasters, "As dark as this may sound Glynda I somewhat envy Amber's comatose state at this moment" Ozpin spoke refilling his now empty coffee mug "What's your take on recent events?"

"James has been delving deeper into the morally grey area" the blonde woman answered "I'm also curious of Mr. Aster he said he knows a lot about magic but he's never been brought up regarding the maidens"

"The truth is Glynda this was my first experience with him as well" Ozpin said softly "I had never even heard of him until Qrow called me about a lead on Amber's attackers"

"Where do you suppose he came from then Ozpin?" Glynda asked calmly.

"Where indeed"

* * *

A group five walked towards the edge of the city the four armed faunus in front while Niagara followed from behind still curious of the base Sarge had mentioned "It just occurred to me" Niagara spoke up drawing their attention "with the notoriety of the White Fang how have you not been arrested yet?"

"Well the couple times we've been questioned we just said our masks are a mockery to the White Fang" Simmons answered "I'm surprised it worked"

"And we don't have to worry about being arrested for too long" Donut spoke up "because I know my way around a pair of handcuffs"

Niagara accepted the answer but tilted his head at Donut's statement before deciding to ignore it, they continued leaving the main city, sneaking around the security they moved quickly out of sight.

Walking through the trees they continued following the red covered man, before they could continue further they heard several growls coming from out of view, "Bring it on dirtbags!" Sarge challenged.

"Uh Sarge we don't exactly have enough elbow room here to fight" Grif spoke up.

"I can handle it this isn't the first time I've done something big with guys this close" said Donut "and it would be fun to finish sooner"

Uncaring Niagara walked off to the side and leant on a tree "What are you doing?" Simmons questioned "you could help"

"No, if I'm gonna be working with you I need to know what you're capable of" Niagara answered bluntly, before the conversation could continue further a large Ursa Major tore through a tree in front of them, it let out a loud roar as several Ursa Minors approached from behind it.

"Charge!" Sarge yelled out as ran forwards firing his shotgun into an Ursa's mouth, quickly turning he kicked another in the face causing a sickening crack to heard, using the grimm as a stepping stone he leapt forwards using his shotgun as a club he brought it down splitting another creature's skull open.

Following closely behind his commanding officer Simmons let off a burst of covering fire putting down the grimm that tried to blind side the shotgun wielder, before he could continue to support his teammate an Ursa chomped down on his left arm, controlling the cybernetic limb with his aura he made the hand spin like a drill before forcing it upward out through the roof of the grimm's mouth.

With a sigh Grif aimed at an upward angle and fired four grenades in rapid succession towards the Ursa major who led the charge being pushed back by the explosions it fell backwards crushing a couple Ursa Minors in the process, letting out an angry growl it turned towards Grif and let out another roar, "Shut up already" Grif yelled back firing four more grenades into the grimm's mouth, causing them the detonate and take the Ursa's head with them.

Letting out shot after shot Donut slowed down the advancing Ursa hitting either the arms or legs, with his right hand he pulled a grenade from his belt and threw it full force towards an advancing grimm cracking its mask in the process before exploding killing it and the wounded ones around it.

Niagara let out a whistle as the last of the Ursas were killed "Not bad" he complimented "but those explosion have probably caught someone's attention so..."

"Right men follow me" Sarge ordered before walking into the tree line.

* * *

"So uncle Qrow who was that guy?" a curious Yang asked, her teammates not much different.

"Well his name is Niagara, and let's just say he could help an associate of Oz's" Qrow answered taking a sip of his flask "and I'm not saying more it's private business" he smirked at the disappointed look he received from his nieces "Sorry kids I got have some secrets, besides I can't stay long"

"Uncle Qrow I wanna show you how strong my team is" Ruby spoke up "so… do you wanna..."

"Sure kid, I wanna see you how you lead this team" Qrow answered her unasked question "It's been a while since I beat both you and Yang"

"Oh I'm gonna make you eat those words uncle Qrow" Yang challenged cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"Last chance to back out" Qrow said as stood holding his blade in one of the various training rooms Beacon had, after team RWBY got challenge with Qrow they booked a training room and even invited teams JNPR and CVFY to watch, "I don't wanna embarrass you in front of your friends"

"You're the one who'll be embarrassed uncle Qrow" surprisingly it was Ruby who called back.

"Break his legs!" Nora called out from the stands bouncing in her seat.

Taking positions team RWBY got their respective weapons ready, while on the other side of the arena Qrow stood just as relaxed as before, "Wiess, Blake you probably don't know, I can't remember if I mentioned it before, uncle Qrow's weapon it may look like just a sword" Ruby said quietly so Qrow wouldn't hear "but it has a shotgun feature and can shift into a two handed scythe, it's so cool"

Before Wiess or Blake could respond Qrow charged towards forcing them to jump away in different directions, quickly he turned and smacked Wiess with the flat of his sword pushing her further from the immediate fight, hearing Yang's yell as she charged he span around raising right foot and kicked her in the face using her momentum against her.

As Yang flew backwards Ruby leapt over her half-sister aiming Crescent Rose at Qrow, quickly she fired three shots in rapid succession, which Qrow swatted from the air with his sword, as Ruby's feet hit the ground she fired another shot behind herself for a momentum boost towards her Uncle's left side.

On Qrow's right Blake threw Gambol shroud at Qrow's arm holding his weapon, as the elastic ribbon wrapped around Qrow's forearm, he tossed his sword onto the floor before grabbing the ribbon with both hands and pulling hard enough knock Blake off her feet, tugging the ribbon he used the now prone Blake as a flail and smacking her into his niece.

Picking up his sword he heard the sound of ice being launched from a glyph, in a rather cocky manner he back flipped over the projectile which unintentionally collided with Wiess' teammates, "Sorry" she called out to them before getting shot by Qrow's gun attachment as he landed.

"Wow" said Jaune "he's just toying with them"

"I Know its quite unnerving about the difference in skill between us and a full huntsman" Pyrrha agreed.

"Go for the legs!" Nora cheered, but it wasn't clear for which side.

Velvet was taking pictures of the fight and specifically the weapons, Velvet was a rabbit faunus and proud member of team CVFY, she had long brown hair and matching eyes, she wore a brown and black body suit for freedom of movement and a gold belt that held a box on her waist.

"See something you like Velvet" Coco teased, earning a squeak from the faunus, Coco was the 'in her mind' stylish leader of team CVFY, she had brown hair with light coloured bang hanging from her beret and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, she wore a brown sweater with a black scarf and corset, she wore a pair of black jeans and black high-heeled boots, she also wore a pair of black with the first finger cut off.

"Coco" Velvet whined.

Qrow chuckled at things he could hear from the crowd before stepping to the left avoiding Yang's attempt at a surprise attack before bringing the blunt side of sword down on her exposed back.

Stepping away he put his sword back on his back "Okay kiddos I think that's enough for now" he said loudly "I don't have much time, but this has been fun"

Disappointed and defeated team RWBY rose to their feet, "So how did we do?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Well I can see your teamwork is little shaky but you're just starting so you still have time to improve" Qrow answered "but hell you're ahead of other teams I've seen your age, but anyway I have to go see ya"

"Bye uncle Qrow" Ruby and Yang called out as he headed towards the door.

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: To the few of you guys that read the Author's Notes I am putting a vote for the story, I can continue the story either way, but Should Cinder live or die?

Live –

Die –

No-one: I look forwards to what you guys pick, Until next time...

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	15. Fortresses

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Hello everyone I'm back again to write but last chapter in the Author's note I said I would a co-host so introducing properly this time Eno-on.

Eno-on: Hey… what?

No-one: You could show a little more enthusiasm, I mean we probably confused a few people with the author's notes in the "Mortal Kombat; Fragment's Tale" story

Eno-on: To introduce myself I am me and that is all you need to know.

No-one: Jeez lighten up, you're doing the closing statement now.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_ _ **"Pun"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Undertale', 'Underfell', 'RWBY', 'Red vs Blue'~

* * *

~Chapter 14 Fortesses~

"Okay we're here" Sarge stated gruffly as the group slowly walked into a small clearing with a pile of rocks in the center, and a rather old tree off to the left.

"Finally" Grif gasped sitting down breathing heavily "wait… there's nothing here"

"Well..." said Niagara crossing his arms expectantly.

"I'm getting to it now" Sarge grumbled walking towards the pile of stone, before reaching his hand into a small opening below the top rock, he seemed to flip some kind of switch, causing the tree's front cover to swing open revealing a ladder going underground.

"What is this?" Niagara asked.

"I said I know a place" Sarge replied before heading towards the ladder the other faunus following "I'll explain more inside"

"You'd better" Niagara sighed before following them underground.

* * *

Climbing off the ladder Niagara turned inspecting his new surroundings, the place seemed to be some kind of underground bunker with balconies overlooking the entrance and a door leading deeper inside on the wall in front of him.

Following the red Sargent through the door, it led into a long corridor that had two staircases on the side, presumably leading to the balconies of the previous room.

Walking through the new door the room seemed to be a large chamber, with a large dusty table surrounded by chairs on the right side of the room and more doors on the far left and another staircase pressed against the back wall.

"Well here we are" Sarge stated plainly pulling out a dust-covered chair to sit on.

Crossing his arms Niagara gave Sarge a rather hard look "So where are we? And how did you find this place?"

"Well this is a former military bunker that was abandoned after the kingdom war" he answered "as for how I found it well I like war history and when I saw the rumours of this place collapsing I decided to check it out"

"So was this a war room?" the monster asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, the doors over there lead to the mess hall, infirmary and storage" he replied, Grif walking away after the mention of a mess hall, "The stairs lead to team rooms, I think there's twelve and each room has a bathroom attached"

"Okay so you have a location that's well hidden but you'd need to set up a reliable mission system" Niagara stated raising his fingers "and you'd have to bring supplies for food and for your weapons"

"Well I have know some guys with connections" Donut spoke up "and I'm sure there's some sticky situations we lend a hand in"

"I can look online for locals needing help with Grimm" said Simmons "and I can save this location to everyone's scrolls"

"Okay… but I'm pretty sure I can my way back if I need to" Niagara replied "now I'm gonna check those rooms" the skeleton walked past the two faunus towards the staircase.

Once up on the next floor Niagara looked down the corridor with several wooden doors stamped on the sides, at the end of the hallway there was was another wooden door but this one was black unlike the others which were a dark brown, shrugging he decided to check it out.

Opening the door he froze at the amount of dust covering the room, before closing his eyes and shaking his head to dislodge the memories at the front of his skull, taking a second to calm down, he turned away and closed the door behind him, "It's not them, it's not them" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Cinder shook in fear of what was to come, steeling her nerves she stepped out of her now parked Bullhead and turned towards Salem's citadel below the jagged cliffs that fortress sat she could see the black tar-like pits the grimm spawned from.

Walking across the twisted landscape her mind quickly reliving the experiences she came to report knowing if she said the wrong thing it would be the end of her, because to Salem saw everyone in her circle, and as much as she wanted to say otherwise she was nothing more than a pawn, sure a pawn has high potential but it was also the most dispensable.

Coming back to the present she realised she was at the front doors of the structure, pushing against the doors they swung open ominously, taking a breath she walked inside, and started heading towards Salem's meeting room as that was where she was told to always go unless specified

Her resolve crumbling with each step she took, her body seemed to grow heavier the closer she got to the chamber, before she knew it she was still as a statue in front of the doors, shaking she slowly raised her hand before taking a calming breath and knocking on the door that her mistress was surely behind.

"Enter" came Salem's voice from inside, the authority in the single word sent shivers down the woman's spine, following the command Cinder opened the door and stepped inside, raising her head she saw her.

Salem's skin was a pure white as if someone had drained the colour away from her, with dark red veins almost glowing through her skin and a black gem on her forehead, Salem's hair was the same lack of colour her skin and tied back in a large bun with eight bangs loose, hanging like spider legs, Salem's however were what chilled her blood the most her sclera were completely black with a blood red iris, she wore a black floor length dress that had a small open oval on the front and sleeves that stopped at her elbows, she also had a short black cape that stopped at her waist.

"Hello Cinder"

* * *

~A/N~ Eno-on: Well that was fucking ominous, well done the writing award goes to no-one.

No-one: Aw thanks Eno, but I don't think I'm THAT good.

Eno-on: You know what I meant, is that why you picked that name?

No-one: I think you just answered your own and everyone else's question.

Cinder's fate; Is now sealed for the next chapter

Live – 1

Die – 5

No-one: Yeah this has been pretty clear cut, and I'm sure you guys will be interested in the method of how she dies.

Eno-on: *Shudder* You have a real dark mind, you know that right?

No-one: I know, but until next time...

No-one: I'm No-one Special.

Eno-on: Eno-on out.


	16. Awakening

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: Everyone I'm really sorry this took so long I have be preoccupied lately and haven't felt any motivation when I'm free or I don't have my laptop when I want to right.

Eno-on:...You done?

No-one: I feel a little better, anyway Cinder is gonna die and I hope you guys react strongly cause I used my mind for this one.

Eno-on: *shiver* Your mind is fucked up, you no that right?

No-one: I know.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_ _ **"**_ _ **Pun"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'RWBY', 'Undertale', Underfell'~

* * *

~Chapter 15 Awakening~

Cinder took a second to breath under Salem's gaze, also using that second to think on how to word the news, "I have come to inform you of a development" Cinder said slowly, knowing if Salem wished it she wouldn't make it to the doorway.

"And what is this development?" Salem asked, her voice unnervingly calm "It must certainly be a large one for you come here directly"

"There is someone who may interfere" Cinder answered "a man with silver eyes" the second statement caught Salem's attention instantly and for the briefest of moments a frown appeared on her face, before returning to the calm mask it was before.

"You are certain of this" Salem replied "follow me for a moment Cinder" the Grimm woman rose from her throne before seemingly gliding across the council room, before moving past Cinder and down the hall, Cinder nodded before following Salem deeper into the citadel.

* * *

Stepping into an underground room she hadn't seen before Cinder kept a calm exterior, Salem stopped in the center of the round room "Tell me everything you know about this individual Cinder"

"I was following the plan by amassing forces to assault Beacon, when in a routine meeting Emerald reported a man who was able to ignore her illusions, she couldn't give many details on his appearance as he kept his face covered" Cinder answered following Salem's order "but she was able to say he had silver eyes and Roman pointed out a possible relative as a young girl with silver eyes attempted to stop him from gathering dust"

Cinder stopped for a moment as for the briefest of moments Salem looked stunned, Cinder blinked before continuing "After the information was acquired I remembered what you had said about silver eyed warriors, that they are peerless warriors, so I had the idea to see about recruiting him before he was approached by Ozpin" Cinder paused as she received a look from the woman before her "I thought that kind of power would be useful to your goals, when he refused I attempted to kill him with a surprise attack, so he could not interfere in the future, however he blocked my attack and we engaged in combat, he also surprised me as the maiden power didn't seem to effect him much, he fought by forming bone constructs and was able to force me on the defensive" Cinder paused for a moment "after subduing me his hand glowed a dark blue then the next thing I knew was pain, I was able to activate a fail-safe beacon that called support in case of retreat, when I awoke I found I could no longer use the maiden's power, like it had been taken away"

"This is quite the story Cinder" Salem replied "I heard the main points you were trying to hide however" Salem folded her arms behind her back "There are not one but two silver eyed warriors in Vale, one of which has power comparable to a full maiden, and you have not only failed me but have lost the maiden power as well"

Cinder shook she received, she attempted to verbally defend herself, but as she opened her mouth Salem continued "You know I do not tolerate failure easily Cinder" knowing it was pointless Cinder stood quietly, and watched as a Geist flew into the room and floated before them patiently.

"But your failure has presented me with an opportunity" said Salem calmly turning to acknowledge the grimm that just entered "for you see this Geist before you has told me a number of things"

"Things such as?" Cinder asked deeply unnerved and wary of the answer.

"She has told me she wants a body, but she tires of stone and wood constructs" Salem answered "she desires to be like me and have flesh and blood of her own"

Paralysed by fear Cinder stuttered a response "W-what do m-mean?" her body refusing to move, looking down she saw the stone floor had encased her feet with a grimm mask a step in front of her.

"Your punishment is her privilege, you have failed in the only task I had for you, but your body can still store the Maiden powers" the Giest began float around Cinder inspecting her as one would a new coat, before stopping behind her.

Her fear at it's peak she screamed as she attempted to strike the Grimm with her right hand, the Giest simply caught her wrist with its own right hand, before reaching around her and forcefully grabbing her left wrist in its matching arm, with both her arms in its grip the Giest pulled them stretching outwards leaving her in a T-pose.

Whimpering in fear Cinder knew she couldn't prevent what was about to happen, the Geist adjusted its grip now holding her hands in its own, before pressing itself against her back, then nothing happened it stayed there simply pressed behind her, on the verge of hyperventilating Cinder could nothing but stand there with Salem in front of her, then before she could react, as if a barrier was broken and the Giest began to sink into her body, Cinder opened her mouth to release a silent scream as an unequalled agony ran though her body, burning her nerves and scorching her soul, her vision was quickly fading and her body was refusing her commands as everything faded with it.

Salem watched as the life left Cinder's eyes, with the wave of her hand the Giest released its hold on Cinder's ankles, as it did her body dropped limply to the floor, Cinder had paid for her failure with her life but her body hadn't lost its use, Salem watched as the body on the floor twitched and jerked as her child adjusted to her new home.

Slowly the girls body climbed into a sitting position, the girl's eyes changing from a gold to a deep red and complexion paling to an ash white, opening her mouth she attempted to speak but no sound left her new lips.

"Slow down child" Salem said simply "take your time to adjust to your new body" the girl before her nodded as she simply stared at her mother "I suppose you deserve a name as that body belongs to you now" turning away Salem looked in thought, before facing her "as when something is burned to cinders all that remains are ashes, so I have decided your new name will be Ash" Salem watched as the newly named Ash nodded in acceptance at her new name "Come along then Ash, there is much to be done"

* * *

In the infirmary at Beacon Amber's eyes opened, before quickly closing in order to deal with the light, releasing a breath she started to open her eyes slowly, only to find a white ceiling above her _'Where am I?'_ she thought herself, with her senses coming back slowly she heard a slight dripping noise, turning to locate the source she saw an IV drip to her right, hearing the slight creak of a door she weakly turned to come face to face with a surprised raccoon faunus dressed as a nurse.

"Ah you're awake" she said simply, before walking over "I'm sure you're confused at the moment, but I need to check your condition then I can get your questions answered"

Opening her mouth to answer, Amber realised how thirsty she was, as she released a dry gasp, "You must be parched" the Nurse said before walking over to the cupboard next to the sink before pulling out a small pitcher and cup, before filling it from the tap, "Here" she said walking over and pressing a button to raise Amber's bed before filling the cup and placing the pitcher down on the bed stand, she then held the cup to Amber's lips, who desperately grabbed and downed it, gasping for a breath afterwards, "I have to go now but I'll be back soon with someone to answer all your questions" the stated simply before walking towards the door.

"W-Wait" Amber croaked "thank you" the nurse stopped in the doorway and nodded before closing the door behind her.

' _What happened the last thing I remember was...'_ Amber thought before quickly shivering trying to repress the memory _'Clearly something happened while I was unconscious, cause I don't think they were friendly'_

Lost in thought Amber didn't notice the time pass until the door opened again, turning to see who it was, she was pleasantly surprised to see Professor Ozpin, _'I_ _was on my to see him when I was attacked'_ she thought to herself as Ozpin took a seat to her left.

"Hello Amber, I'm glad we can speak face to face" Ozpin said calmly "I was quite worried when Qrow saved you"

"W-what happened?" Amber asked her voice horse "I was attacked and..."

"Qrow arrived on the scene, interrupting their plans for you" Ozpin explained "you have been comatose since your arrival, we'd almost lost hope for your recovery until recently"

"Why?" Amber asked, reaching to refill her cup "what happened recently?"

Ozpin watched her take a drink, choosing his words carefully, "Qrow came into contact with someone" Ozpin started slowly "a man had come into contact with your attacker"

Amber almost choked on her water as she turned to face the headmaster "What" she coughed.

"Your attacker was able to somehow able to extract a portion of your power" Ozpin continued "this is what left you in coma for the past eight months"

Amber looked shaken at this news "E-eight months" she stuttered "and now that bitch has the Fall Maiden powers?"

"She did" he replied "but the man we came into contact with was able to subdue her and reclaim your power" the headmaster watched as Amber's face flew through a range of emotions before he decided to continue "However she called for backup and was able to escape"

"Who is this guy?" Amber asked "and how did he get my powers from her?"

"His name is Niagara Aster and after you've recovered I'll contact him" Ozpin answered "he revealed that an ability he has allows him to see souls" Ozpin paused and pulled out a notebook from his pocket "He drew a diagram for Qrow and I on what he saw" Amber took the offered notebook and stared at the open page "In his own words, she was holding a portion of your soul and that was what allowed her to use the Maiden power"

Amber gave the picture a blank look before turning back to the headmaster and letting out a hollow laugh "I'm gonna have a bit of physical therapy in front of me aren't I?"

"Yes you will, it's only because of your large aura supply that your body is somewhat still in shape" Ozpin answered.

"These next few weeks will suck"

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: Oh man that was brutal, I hope you guys/girls leave a review to show your thoughts on this cause this was eating away at me for a while.

Eno-on: You sadistic bastard.

No-one: Thank you I do my best, but that is not all that happened Eno.

Eno-on: I get it, Amber woke up because two rivals same chapter, like how TFS originally planned for Gohan to turn Super Saiyan in the same episode Cell became perfect.

No-one: Exactly also surprise to everyone no Niagara this chapter, but he'll be back soon, until next time...

No-one: I'm No-one Special.

Eno-on: Eno-on out.


	17. Recovery

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: First I want to apologize deeply and I mean it, for not updating this in quite a while, a lot has happened at home some good the rest not so much.

No-one: Second I'm alone here, no Eno-on or Eft_Ninja for this chapter, so it might suck.

No-one: Third I want feedback on whether or not to revise chapter 12 now that Lionheart's design has been revealed.

No-one: Finally what faunus types do want the reds to be.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_ _ **"**_ _ **Pun"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'RWBY', 'Undertale', 'Underfell'~

* * *

~Chapter 16 Recovery~

Niagara rubbed his fingers on his temples as he walked down the staircase in an attempt to calm down, letting out a sigh Simmons walked up to him.

"So what do you think?" the maroon faunus asked.

"Clean this place up first" Niagara snapped, before taking a deep breath "Sorry, I have a thing about dust"

"That's fine, I don't like dirt either" Simmons replied "What will you be doing?"

"More of the same, probably go back to Vale I guess" said Niagara "I'll be back when all the dust is gone"

"I'll let Sarge know"

* * *

Walking back through the woods that seemingly surrounded the city of Vale, Niagara let his mind wonder _'If I made it to the surface,_ _because of_ _"that" then are they still trapped down there?'_ he thought _'There are more then a few I would happily leave down there, but the rest deserve a chance at least'_

The skeleton's train of thought soon crashed, killing all it's passengers, when he heard a rustle in the bushes followed by a deep growl, turning left he saw a pair of deep red between the leaves.

"What does the mutt want?" he asked the not so hidden Grimm, "If you had any brains you'd run" receiving a growl "the mongrel patrol was smarter then this, come on then"

Seemingly understanding his challenge the Beowolf leapt from the bush it was hiding in towards him, only to impaled as several bones erupted from the ground, the bones then shattered into dust dropping the dissolving grimm to the ground.

"Anyway, now I've put down Fido, what now?" Niagara asked himself "Things have happened so quickly I haven't had a second to think" bringing a hand up to rub his eyes, "Or to properly sleep"

Turning back towards the city he let out a sigh debating what to do next, _'_ _O_ _n one hand_ _I can go back to Vale and go to the library again I guess, or wander around the woods like a lost child'_ , choosing the obvious he continued walking.

* * *

Ozpin watched as Amber stared at the drawing in the notebook a morbid fascination on her face, "Do you have any ideas on how this was possible?" she finally asked "I mean I know almost nothing about this power so, your guess is better then mine"

"Well that is understandable, you'd only been the fall maiden for afew weeks" Ozpin replied "Very well, as you have been taught as a Huntress the grimm are enemy of mankind, however this is not the full story" the headmaster paused as the woman turned to face him, "The grimm have a master called Salem, a humanoid grimm with great intelligence"

"And we were never told because?" Amber asked irritation clear in her voice.

"If the public learned that the grimm are not mindless creatures, there would be panic and as you know that would simply attract more grimm" Ozpin calmly replied "and if you were told when you became a Huntress, do you think you would continue to be one"

"I guess not" Amber sighed seeing his point "Is this why you sent that message for me to come to Beacon?"

"Yes, the woman who attacked you was most likely one of Salem's pawns" Ozpin answered "Because while the maidens wield great power, there is something else only they are able to do"

"Which is?"

"Each of the four Huntsman Academies are built on top of a vault" Ozpin started "Each of these vaults can only be opened by their respective Maiden and each vault contains a relic of great power"

"And I'm guessing I'm the key to Beacon's?" Amber asked "What are these relics for?"

"While you are the key to Beacon's vault, I have hidden the relic elsewhere" the headmaster answered "As for the relics, each one is tied to a Maiden; Spring for knowledge, Summer for destruction, Fall for choice and Winter for Creation"

"And with them she could kill us all" Amber guessed, she started moving the cover off of her legs "I need to get stronger, I wanna avoid something like this happening again"

"Amber I understand your determination but your body needs to recover first" Ozpin said easing her back down "With your Aura supply and the Maiden powers as well you should recover fairly quickly"

"Ozpin can I meet the guy that helped me?" Amber asked "I'd like to thank him"

"Amber, while I understand that, I'd rather wait until you recover" Ozpin answered "will you wait patiently?"

"Fine, but I want proper food, not that infirmary stuff" Amber replied "And I'd like a steak"

"Fair enough considering the circumstances" Ozpin chuckled "Shall I bring you one of the books from the bag you had?"

Amber soon gained an embarrassed blush "If you tell anyone, they'll never find your body" she threatened, earning a laugh from the headmaster.

* * *

Ash stumbled still unused to the legs her new body provided, her pale flesh seeming so delicate, she moved each of her fingers fascinated by the action, the crude Golems she had formed before could not replicate the same freedom of movement.

She was following her mother's instructions, taking her time to adapt to her new body, it was unique compared to her constructs, for as she adapted new sensations were being transmitted to her mind, each one was so exciting as she never felt anything remotely similar, the feeling of cloth on her skin, the irritation of her eyes when she didn't blink for long enough.

The part that she enjoyed the most however was a feeling she'd never experienced before, she felt a warmth from her centre, the same place her new room mate resided, a soul was an interesting thing she had never had one and yet the warmth it gave off throughout her entire being made her question if she'd ever lived without one.

As she relished in this feeling she never experienced, she didn't watch her footing and was sent to the ground, next came a sensation she hated, pain, she pushed it away and slowly rose to her feet.

Ash looked at her surroundings, it was the room her mother gave to Cinder when she had needed to be here extended periods, all the room contained was a single bed and a medium sized chest at the foot of the bed, likely used to store clothes.

Moving to the bed she dropped on the covered surface, she found it incredibly comfortable, but she hated how tired her body was, deciding that tomorrow she'd try to talk.

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I feel like I have either disappointed or annoyed you all.

No-one: Personally I'm still surprised people read this, because I feel like I've made a boring character and butchered the cast of 'RWBY'

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


	18. Start of Something New

**Fell into Remnant**

~A/N~ No-one: I'm back and I'm trying to fall back into the routine of writing that I broke.

No-one: Also thank you for the positive reviews last chapter they are **greatly** appreciated.

"Speech" _'Thought' "_ _Read Text"_ _ **"**_ _ **Pun"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'RWBY', 'Undertale', 'Underfell'~

* * *

~Chapter 17 Start of Something New~

Professor Ozpin walked through the school halls keenly aware of the certain first year team trying to stealthily follow him, he suppressed a chuckle at the situation.

He supposed he couldn't fault them, he had been walking to and from a private room in the infirmary and his office and back all week, without knowing the context of the situation it was quite suspicious.

Turning the corner he span in place, waiting for his pursuers, he soon heard the familiar voice of the team's leader "Come on Wiess", the moment the girls of team RWBY turned round the corner, they came face to face with the one they'd been pursuing, they realized they had been caught.

"Hey professor, what're the odds we'd run into you here" Yang said with forced cheerfulness "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine Miss Xiao-long" Ozpin answered "all though I am curious as to what the four of you are doing" feigning ignorance Ozpin took amusement in watching the teens squirm.

"Um… well… you see..." the usually confident team leader stuttered "A little help!"

"We've been curious as to what have you been doing this week professor?" Wiess asked with a nervous edge to her voice "Your actions have raised a number questions"

"I suppose" the headmaster replied with a small chuckle "And to answer your question a dear friend found themselves injured and I've been checking on her recovery"

"Oh professor, is she a friend or a _friend_?" Yang asked with smirk, prompting an eye roll from her friends.

"Um… professor?" Ruby said hesitantly, ignoring Yang's question "Can we say hi and wish her to get well soon?"

Ozpin thought over the question, while there was no harm in them meeting Amber, they could ask how she was injured and that could create it's list of issue, but on the other they talk to a fully qualified huntress that wasn't too much older than them.

With his decision made, Ozpin turned around to continue his walk "Very well, I'm sure she'll appreciate the company"

* * *

Amber giggled as she read one of her favourite books, she was so glad Qrow recovered the bag she had when the ambush happened, after all a signed second edition of 'Ninjas of Love' was very hard to come by.

' _I wonder if the next book came out while I was out'_ she thought, before hearing a knock at the door, placing her book mark which was just a piece of paper with doodle on it, she put the book down on the end table.

"Come in" she called, expecting another visit from Ozpin.

"Good morning Amber" Ozpin said from the doorway "a few students have been curious as to what I've been up to, so I have a team with me" he continued bluntly "I was wondering if you would like some company besides me for a change?"

"Well thank you for asking, and sure it'll be refreshing to see some new faces" Amber answered sitting a little on the provided bed. From her seat the maiden watched a four teenage girls walked into the room, each of them looking curious as to who she was, which she couldn't fault them for.

"Team RWBY I would like to introduce you to Amber Sinclair" Ozpin said before stepping aside to allow them to talk.

An awkward silence overtook the room as the teens looked at a loss for words, quietly looking at Amber and looking away, _'Well this is uncomfortable'_ Amber mused _'it's not like I'm naked'_ looking down at herself seeing a simple white T-shirt and brown shorts, bringing up her hand to scratch her cheek, she froze _'_ _Oh'_

"Hi, as Ozpin said My name is Amber" the maiden said forcibly "and you four are?"

With the tension cracked the teens took their cue, the youngest of the four spoke up "H-hi I'm Ruby, I'm the team leader, but I guess that's kind of obvious" she mumbled somewhat shyly at the end.

"My name Wiess Schnee, pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Blake" the 'hidden' faunus said simply prompting an elbow from the blonde "My name is Blake Belladonna"

"I'm Yang, nice to meet you" the blonde said with forced cheer, before her fragile smile dropped "What happened to you?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but to sum it up, I was attacked and left in a coma for a while" Amber answered quietly "Guess I'm lucky the other huntsman showed up when he did"

"How old are you anyway?" Blake asked curiously.

"I'm 24 actually" Amber answered, looking at the girls in front of her, _'_ _They can't be older than first years, except Ruby'_ , "How old are you four?"

"We're all 17 except for Ruby who is 15, why?" Wiess replied.

' _Bullshit!'_ Amber thought _'What does that blonde eat?'_

"Wow you must be pretty talented, kid" Amber said with genuine surprise "You must have done something pretty cool to catch Ozpin's attention"

An embarrassed blush came over Ruby's face "Oh… um… thanks" she muttered.

Seeing the nervous teen stutter brought a smirk to Amber's face, "So what are your interests?"

* * *

"You have been progressing well Ash" Salem said looking down at the exhausted figure on the floor, "But you still are not using that body to its fullest"

Ash stayed there on all fours, gasping to give her body the oxygen it needed, "I-I'm s-sorry mother" her voice came like a whisper, trying to move hurt her newly acquired muscles.

"That will be all for today" Salem said turning around "maybe you'll impress next time" with her piece said Salem left the room.

Alone with her thoughts, Ash forced herself upright, only to fall down on her ass immediately after, she released a small whimper "I don't like pain" she muttered, feeling a stinging in her eyes she'd grown used over the training sessions, her eyes released a liquid she didn't understand when she was filled negative emotion.

She didn't know how long she stayed there but the pain had dulled somewhat, releasing a strained grunt she stood up and started walking to 'her' room, her mind drifting over everything that had happened to her since she'd received her body.

The first thing she noticed was the silence, it was deafening, as a Grimm she was used to the hum that was Salem's desire, a constant order to end humanity and never question her, but the moment she 'gained' a human body, the noise was gone, leaving her mind alone, and it frightened her terribly, making her silently question Salem.

The second was the presence of a soul, the warmth and contentment it gave her was something she had never felt before and she never wanted to lose it, _'Is this how all humans feel, a warmth and positivity from within'_ she wondered as she made it to 'her' door _'If they do, then why are they negative?_ _If t_ _his soul makes me feel good, then_ _how do they feel bad?'_

Crossing the boundary of 'her' room Ash collapsed onto the bed, she felt nothing but tired, but sleep evaded her, as it always did after the training Salem put her through.

' _What was I thinking of'_ she wondered _'oh yes the changes'_ The changed weren't just mental but physical, besides the obvious changes to her eyes and skin, she bared less resemblance to Cinder, her hair was cut much shorter and she changed her fringe so it no longer covered one eye, so she could see clearly.

She had also come to like a particular set of clothing, she looked down at her current attire, she wore a short dark red dress with two golden brown straps holding it around her neck, and a belt hanging around her waist with an empty bag on her left hip, she had a pair of black pants that snugly fit against her legs, a pair of black boots covered her feet, and she wore a black jacket that was originally sleeveless, but she had attached the sleeves from Cinder's dress to it in her limited spare time.

Laying in 'her' bed she allowed her overworked body to relax, the exhaustion of her training had left her eyelids feeling so heavy, her breathing slowed as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So we've finally got this place clean" Simmons said happily, "and right now Grif and Donut are talking to people about supplies"

"Okay, and I'm guessing there is a big reason you called" Niagara replied, leaning back on his chair.

"Well we have a protection request" Simmons explained "and because the others and I still don't have any aliases to hide behind, so if word gets out"

"So because I'm pretty much unknown, I'd be safe" said Niagara seeing his point, "So what's happening?"

"A ship captain in Vale wants to hire some skilled help for his next trip, and from Menagerie"

* * *

~A/N~ No-one: I feel like that is a good place to leave off for now, I honestly just want to integrate Niagara into the world a little now.

No-one: If anyone can think of aliases for the reds, feel free to let me know and they might feature.

No-one: In case anyone was wondering about Ash, her clothes are basically the flashback dress, stealth pants and boots and the sleeveless stealth jacket with the volume 1 dress' sleeves and for her hair think Volume 4/5 Cinder's hair, but Kali Belladonna's fringe.

No-one: I'm No-one Special.


End file.
